Goodness and badness
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami, to him his life doesn't appear to go anywhere, that is until he helps a young boy. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, stuff.
1. My simple life

Me: 'A whole new story!'

Diao: 'Don't sing'.

Me: 'A new adventure for you!'

Diao: 'Vann!'

Me: 'Sorry, couldn't resist'.

Agil: 'Shouldn't you tell them what to expect or not?'

Me: 'I guess. Well, a lot of yaoi…err…and I've always wanted to do this! A Yami point of view story! I just never thought of a story and now I have, I think it's rather…hmm…interesting to see things through Yami's eyes'.

Diao: 'And the type of story you set it in, right?'

Me: 'Yeah, that too. I think I might bump the language up in this one. I think it's time to leave my good girl behind and get extreme!'

Diao: '…That's never gonna happen'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-My simple life

I would have to say…I have a pretty average life. Maybe not the best one, but at least I had a roof over my head.

It started with my mum; eighteen, young, pretty, party animal and lots of boyfriends. The average kind of girl I'd say. So one day she went to the pub with her mates and met my father; twenty-seven, smart, wore a suit, and liked the looks of my mum. After a few more beverages it didn't take them long to find a hotel room to spend the night together.

A few more days after that, my mother found out she was pregnant, with me. So when she told my father she found out a few more things about him.

He worked in a high class business, was married, and had two children of his own. Needless to say he wasn't happy about her being pregnant, and after their long argument gave her enough money to have an abortion, never wanting to see her again. Luckily my mum had enough brains.

Ditching my father she took his money and bought herself her own home, got herself a job and bought me all the things I would need when I would be born. My mother really worked hard when that money started to disappear, she didn't even take maternity leave because she thought she was going to lose her house.

Then nine months later, I was born. And my mother named me Yami.

My first months, I drove my mother mad. I would cry and cry endlessly, I wonder if I was the reason that made her start smoking and stuff.

When I was two, I managed to stop crying, though I still needed things: Food, attention, clothes. My mother was starting to feel exhausted just by looking after me, some of her friends even looked after me when she went to work.

By the time I was four, I had learnt how to look after myself. My mum was still working, so I was often left at home on my own a lot by that age, I had to teach myself how to dress myself, cook for myself and amuse myself until my mum came home at the end of the day.

By six I near enough looked after the house. When I wasn't at school on the weekends, I ended up cleaning the house, taking the trash out, I even went down to the shops and bought the groceries if my mum was busy at work. Though I'd had to explain to an adult about my mum wanting me to buy cigarettes and I was too young to do so.

At ten I dropped out of school. I really didn't see much of the point in school, all they did was teach me something over and over again, I hardly learnt anything new. So I told my mum that I was going to drop out of school and start working to help with the bills. Though a ten year old trying to find a job was very difficult, so along the way I found myself joining this gang. They weren't bad as such, people just frowned on them because they were in groups. All they really did was hang around in this skateboard park-though on occasions they did steal things from the local shops, but none of them were violent or owned guns and such.

At twelve I landed myself my job. Working in this small café on the edge of town. The boss said that he felt sorry for me, and that was the reason he gave me the job, though at first I couldn't understand why I was grateful he did. I didn't do much, I only had to clean the tables and stuff and take peoples orders, something that I could do easily and not strain myself-something the boss explained as working children rules or something-but everyone I worked with was really nice. They gave me gum as an extra treat to me, and the boss said I was a super employee, I thought it was because I worked hard then I found out the real reason.

Being so young still, I had retained my cuteness. And when people saw me working, I attracted a lot of female customers so I could serve them. They often cooed over me and told me what a little darling I was, at first I thought it was slightly wrong for me to attract so many women to the café-after all, I was still a kid-but then I got used to it. No one was getting hurt, the café was getting a lot more money, and I was being told how cute I was from many women. Where was the harm?

When I aged fourteen though, my cuteness had disappeared, and in it's place grew a young and handsome young man-that's how my boss put it. Lots of women-and girls-were still coming to the café, but to admire how I looked and not because I was the small kid anymore. A lot of the time they even flirted with me, but I just accepted it and flirted back, at least it kept them coming back.

It was by then I realised, someone as young as me, I needed a girlfriend. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying some sort of love life, apart from me so I set myself a target to find a girl. Which I did.

Tsukiko Pan. She was my first girlfriend. She was pretty, nice body at least though not very smart I had to say, but quite seductive. Our relationship lasted a week, it had a good run but it was never meant to be.

After that it was girl after girl, my relationships with them lasting to within a week to three or more. Nothing really serious. And somewhere in the middle of that, I found myself getting into the swing of sex.

I guess hearing the guys at the café talking about getting off with their girlfriends kinda got me interested. So then before I'd break up with my girlfriends I'd make I would turn them on and spend the night round their house. Then after a while, girls started to get a little bit repetitive, so I started to turn to guys who took interest in me. So then I had a mixture of girlfriends and boyfriends, all of which didn't last long.

So within the previous two years, I found myself switching on and off with boyfriends and girlfriends all the time.

I would say I have a pretty average life, nothing remotely interesting or different from my friends or anyone else's for that matter.

But is it really my life? Is it the one I wanted?

****************************End of chapter 1********************************

Me: 'Well, a little info on Yami before we start it up'.

Diao: 'He's a player, what else do we expect?'

Me: 'Kinkiness'.

Diao: 'Oh good'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Bully victim

Me: 'Okay, lets get this interesting-yet obvious apparently- story on the road'.

Diao: 'If you think it's so obvious, why don't you do those plot twists you talk of?'

Me: 'Oh believe me. I will'.

Chapter 2-Bully victim

I groaned as I started to wake up, I ran my hand over my face as I wiped away the exhaustion from the previous night. I opened my eyes and despite it's blurred vision I could easily make out the pink and girly room I was in, I looked to my side to see the recent of the girls I slept with sleeping next to me.

I groaned again and looked towards the pink clock that sat on the cabinet, it read five minutes to eight, I sighed and sat up to stretch my arms up as I would be late to work if I didn't start moving. I slipped out of the bed and slipped on my clothes again, I didn't feel like going back home and changing into some fresh clothes, besides I would be late anyway if I did.

I turned to the girl-not remembering her name as I had been drunk the previous night-and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving her asleep peacefully. I sighed to myself and quietly left her house.

* * *

I walked down the street that morning, heading to the café where I still worked, hands in my pockets as I ignored the people who I walked past. Thinking things through my head as I walked.

'Yami!' I looked around and saw Joey and my other friends waving at me, I smiled and decided to see them quickly before I had to go to work. Joey was my best friend, he had always stuck out there for me and I didn't feel so alone with him-I guess to me he was like an older brother to me. I couldn't be far from him.

I stopped under the bridge where they were, Joey immediately turned to me and held out a cigarette to me.

'Fag?' He asked casually with one hanging out his mouth.

'No. They don't like us smoking at work' I explained.

'So what? Have a few puffs and take a mint gum, no one will know what you've been doing'.

'Err…yes he will. He's not stupid'.

Joey rolled his eyes but pocketed the cigarette anyway for later, Joey turned to me as he held the cigarette in his hands.

'So what you doing here then if you have work?' Joey continued to ask.

'You're the one who called me over' I pointed out.

Joey turned to me with one raised eye 'You know…you can get quite cocky'.

I smirked at him and rolled my eyes 'Sure Joey'.

It was Joey's turn to smirk then 'So who'd you spend the night with this time?'

'Huh?'

He pointed to the clothes I wore the previous day, crossing my arms over my chest.

'Some girl I must've met when I was drunk or something…'

'Yami, I would love to see your résumé for girlfriends and boyfriends' Joey chuckled, quickly taking a quick puff 'It would be like a mile long or something'.

'Ha ha very funny' I retorted back, giving a quick turn on the spot 'I have to go now, see you later'.

'Have fun Yami'.

I gave them a final wave before going back up the street and heading to my café for another normal day.

* * *

I stay at the café for most of the day, until eight 'til three. Most of the time I flirt with the customers and chat to the other guys that worked there with me. So when three came I said my goodbyes to the guys and left the café.

I walked down the street, my hands in my pockets again as I felt the crave of a cigarette building up in me. I just hoped Joey kept some spare for me for when I came back.

'Alright, just give us the fucking money' Someone growled.

I turned at the voice, seeing a group of guys wearing school uniform surrounding another boy, smaller but wearing the same uniform. I just watched to see what was going on.

'I-I can't…' The smaller boy mumbled pathetically.

'You asked for it then' Then they started to punch and kick this guy, he was yelping in pain as they held him up against the wall and continued to damage his little body. Though I couldn't say I never did violence, I knew that this was wrong. I picked up an old wooden post and held it in my hands, I approached the boys.

'Oi!' They turned to me.

'Why don't you go away?' The threatened.

'Why don't _you _go away?' I threatened right back, swinging my post at them but they managed to duck it, and quickly ran away.

I threw the post aside and knelt by the smaller guy, bruises covered his face and no doubt his body, as he laid unconscious on the dirty street ground. I held his shoulder and started to shake him.

'Hey, you alright?' I asked, but he just grumbled I couldn't understand. I sighed and sat back, I wasn't sure what those guys had done to the kid, he didn't look tough enough to stand those kind of damages, I wasn't sure if he had broken bones or not. Most normal people would've taken him to a hospital, but I thought I had a better place.

* * *

'So who is he then?' Joey asked as he took a puff of smoke.

I shrugged my shoulders as I took my cigarette out of my mouth. I brought him to under the bridge where my gang was and still smoking, though I had joined them by now and smoking my own cigarette, the boy was still unconscious so I sat next to him and wait for him to wake up.

'So why did you bring him here then?' Joey continued to question.

'I don't know. I freaked out' I explained as I looked down at him.

'Then why not take him to the hospital then?'

I shrugged my shoulders again and put the fag in my mouth again. I didn't have to wait long as a groan made me turn to the kid and he started to wake up. I threw my cigarette aside and turned to him, holding his shoulders.

'Hey, can you hear me?' I asked.

'Loud and clear' Joey replied with an added chuckle.

I sighed and focused more on the boy instead 'How you feeling?'

He stared at me, blinking a couple of times before finally muttering 'Who are you?'

I frowned at him 'No one. Who are you?'

He looked around with his tired looking eyes, realising he wasn't in the same place as he was before 'Am-Am I kidnapped'.

I raised an eyebrow, turning to the sniggering Joey for reassurance then back 'Err…no but…I think you should get your head checked out. Your speech seems to be out of place'.

He nodded at me like he was taking me seriously, he sat up though wincing at the obvious pain so I had to help him stand on his feet. He looked down at his dirty clothes, brushing them off.

'Oh…grandpa won't be happy…' He muttered.

'Buy a new one' I retorted.

He nodded and looked up at me again, giving me a weird looking smile 'Thank you…I-I have to go now…'

'Do you want me to take you anywhere?' I asked, knowing he didn't look like he was fit to walk.

'Fine…thank you very much' He gave me a quick bow before wobbling off, I wanted to call him back, but he said he was fine so I believed him.

'Why don't you go after him?' Joey questioned.

I turned to him and walked up to him 'Why would I do that?'

Joey smirked and held up another cigarette 'Get yourself another boyfriend to bunk with'.

Yami turned my lips in a amused smile as I swiped the cigarette out of his hands, quickly lighting it and smoking it.

'I'm not that desperate' I muttered.

'Ah, but you admit you are desperate' Joey added again, chuckling to himself.

I quickly turned to him and punched him in the arm to get my point across, we then went back to smoking like nothing had ever happened.

*************************End of chapter 2***********************************

Me: 'And Yugi is born!'

Diao: 'Born? Don't you mean he has appeared'.

Me: 'Meh, what ever goes for me. It can be whatever the hell it wants to be'.

Diao: '…Vann. Have you been eating the sweets again?'

Me: 'Who told you?'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Mothers present

Me: 'Hmm…I've just realised, a lot happens after this chapter'.

Diao: 'Which one do you mess up bad?'

Me: 'Now, now Diao, that would spoil the plot. You can't trick it out of me'.

Diao: 'Well…we know something is gonna happen'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Chapter 3-Mothers present

I approached the bridge as I heard the familiar voices of the guys, Joey among them so I knew I wouldn't have to feel so lonely. It seemed I was like a magnet to Joey, for as soon as I got close enough his hand held up with a cigarette and the lighter for me. I took them out of his hands.

'Thanks' I muttered as I lit my cigarette quickly, handing the lighter back to Joey.

'It's the morning bread for you' Joey joked, taking his lighter back taking his own cigarette out of his mouth 'Lovely smoke to waken you up isn't it?'

I rolled my eyes, but quickly smirked as I poked Joey's cheek 'You got bags again Joey' I hinted to the dark circles under his eyes 'Been staying up late have you?'

'Oh clear off' Joey growled as he shoved my hand away, I chuckled as I puffed out some smoke.

'But you was watching porn wasn't you Joey?' One guy joked so his mates could laugh.

'Oh fuck off' Joey cursed and leaned against the wall to ignore them, he then turned to me 'Isn't it your mums birthday soon Yami?'

I nodded my head 'Yeah, so?'

Joey smirked 'How old will she be this year then?'

My eyes rolled around for a moment in thought 'Umm…she'll be…Uhh…'

Joey sniggered 'You don't know?'

'Oh shut up I do. Umm…thirty…four I think…'

Joey continued to snigger 'Well, she'll be chuffed to know you know how old she'll be at least. Tell her I say happy birthday as well'.

I nodded, Joey had been the only friend I had introduced to my mum, though everyone else had seen her and knew what she looked like I trusted Joey with her. My mum may have been in her thirties and working a lot, but she still had some good looks, thankfully Joey didn't think of her as his type so I was reassured I wouldn't come home one day and find them in bed together.

'Yami's mum' The others then laughed as they thought about her 'Now that's a woman I'd like to bang'.

I turned to glare at them 'Oi! I'm still here!'

Joey chuckled and ruffled my hair like I was his son or something, so I turned my glare to him 'Let it go. They're just kids'.

I turned back to them as they smiled smugly 'Pricks' I muttered before turning back to Joey. They just laughed at me, but I was pretty good at ignoring them when I wanted to.

'So, what you getting her?' Joey asked, but I shrugged my shoulders 'You don't know?'

'It's not like she has a list' I defended 'I don't know what to get her. What do you get for your mother?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. Flowers?'

I frowned 'Far too expensive. I don't have the money to buy things like that'.

'I can give you some money'.

I held my hand up to him and shook my head 'No. I don't want your money Joey, I feel like I'd be stealing it'.

Joey then pouted slightly 'Are you saying I'm not good enough now'.

I rolled my eyes, an old trick I knew how to correct. I held my arms out and gave Joey a small hug as I rolled my eyes again.

'You know I don't mean that' I muttered.

Joey smirked, getting one arm around my neck and ruffling my hair badly as I tried squirming out of his grip.

'Now I know why you get so many girlfriends!' Joey exclaimed 'You can be so cute at times Yami!'

'Ah! Joey!' I growled as I fought his with his hand 'Get off!'

Joey chuckled and let go of me, so I stepped back and sorted my hair out again, grumbling to myself as Joey threw his cigarette aside.

'Maybe being cute can be your mothers birthday present' Joey chuckled 'She'd love cuddling you and stuff'.

I growled 'Exactly the reason why I don't want that' I shrugged my shoulders 'I'll buy her something. I just need to look for it'.

Joey nodded and crossed his arms 'If you say so'.

* * *

I figured Joey was right, my mum may not have liked lots of money spent on her, but she still liked being noticed. I had looked around three shops and still no present, it seemed I wasn't going to find anything-or at least that day. I came to the last shop I knew was cheap and sold some things as presents. I just hoped whatever it sold would be what I was looking for.

As soon as I turned to the door it opened before me and I barely stopped myself from walking into someone.

'Sorry' I apologised, though as I looked at the boy, I recognised him from before.

'No, no, I wasn't…watching…' His face lit up as he recognised me as well 'It's you'.

I sighed 'Yeah…I guess I am'.

He smiled sweetly at me 'T-Thank you again'.

'It was nothing' I said, moving out of the way as someone walked past.

'B-But I still feel I should owe you. S-So you can ask anything from me, I'll do anything'.

"Considering I don't know who you are or where you live" I thought to myself "That's a very risky offer to make".

I sighed 'Well…unless you tell me what you buy your mother for her birthday, I doubt there's much you can do'.

He smiled slightly and shuffled his feet a little 'Umm…I-I don't have a mother…' e said quietly, then looked up with a beaming smiled instead 'But I buy my grandpa all sorts of things! Umm…b-but I-I don't know what your mother likes…'

I sighed and shook my head 'Don't worry. I was only messing'.

He nodded but then his face lit up again as he smiled at me 'You can always come to my game shop, we have lots of games so I'm sure there's something there that might be of interest'.

I nodded 'Sure. I suppose looking around can't hurt'.

Yugi smiled and reached out to take hold of my hand as he pulled me down the street 'I'm sure we can find something, we've never had a problem with customers before, so I'm sure we'll find something'.

I rolled my eyes, but easily let the boy lead me along the streets, but then a thought hit me.

'What's your name anyway?' I asked.

He turned to me, eyes wide and he let go of my hand, turning quickly to me and bowing 'I'm so sorry! I-I'm Yugi. Yugi Mutou'.

I raised an eyebrow at his reaction 'I'm Yami'.

He stood back up, smiling again 'Yami. Okay then Yami, lets see if we can find a present then'.

He took hold of my hand again, and I gladly followed him down the street.

* * *

After walking down various streets Yugi finally pulled me to a stop, so I looked up at the small building in front of us; it really was small like Yugi himself, bright and colourful as well, with a sign that read "Kame game shop".

I turned to Yugi 'You live here?' I questioned.

He nodded his head 'It's really nice, and grandpa will love you'.

I rolled my eyes as I followed Yugi into the shop, there was rows and rows of different types of games sitting on shelves, and there was an old man sitting behind a counter and smiled at us as we approached. The short height, the same eyes and hair, he had to be Yugi's grandfather.

'Who's this Yugi?' The old man asked as he observed me.

'Grandpa this is Yami, Yami this is my grandpa' I gave a bow out of respect 'Grandpa, Yami needs something to buy for his mother. Do you have anything?'

He stroked his chin in thought 'Hmm…tricky…' I rolled my eyes and looked around the shop some more as he thought to himself 'Oh! This might work'.

Solomon reached down under the counter and pulled out a box, brushing it slightly to get rid of the dust before handing it over to me, I took it out of his hands and looked at the picture. It looked like a puzzle and it's picture was of the words "Mother".

'This is so gay' I muttered, making Yugi look up at me.

'This was very popular' "Grandpa" defended.

'In what year?' I asked with a smirk.

'Not too long ago' He then frowned 'It was a very popular product, everyone bought one'.

'I bet they did' I mumbled.

'It's so cute' Yugi giggled 'I love puzzles'.

I sighed and pulled the box closer 'Well…it's the best I guess. How much?'

He chuckled 'Nothing'.

I looked up and frowned slightly 'It's free?'

'You're my grandsons friend' He explained, smiling towards Yugi 'I'm more then happy to help you out whenever I can'.

I looked at them both before sliding the box under my arm 'Thanks'.

'It's no problem Yami'.

I nodded and turned to Yugi who was still smiling at me, the faintest of pink filled my cheeks as I took a step back.

'Umm…thanks again' I said 'But I really have to go'.

'Oh!' Yugi hurried over and opened the door for me 'Sorry for taking your time Yami'.

'It's alright. See you around I guess'.

Yugi nodded as I walked out he smiled and waved at me 'Bye Yami'.

I turned back to him 'Yeah. See ya'.

I walked down the street and looked at the box under my arm, sighing as I did.

"How did I get my mother a puzzle?"

* * *

When it was my mothers birthday, I sat at the table and waited for my mum to return home from work. I just sat and stared at the table, the present in front of me as my mind wondered away; mostly towards the thoughts of Yugi. I don't know why, I just couldn't keep my mind off him, all the time when I was alone I was thinking back to him. It was getting to the point of annoying me, and yet I couldn't stop it.

I heard the door open and my mother laughing, so I turned around to see my mother walk in with a man following her, my eyes quickly turned to a frown as they noticed me.

'Oh Yami…' My mother cleared her throat 'This is Isamu and…' her hand intertwined with his 'He's my new boyfriend'.

My face fell at that word. Boyfriend? My mother had been a little high-spirited for the last previous days, but I didn't guess it was a boyfriend. The guy then moved towards me, holding his hand out to me.

'Your mother has told me a lot about you' He said, waiting for my hand 'I hope we can get along very well together'.

I bit my lip, keeping my hands by my sides as I then walked past him and to the door, kicking my shoes on.

'Yami? Where you going?' My mother asked.

'Out' I mumbled before shutting the door behind me and heading down the streets.

I put my hands in my pockets as I muttered to myself, though I wasn't sure what I was saying to myself, nor was I sure why I was angry in the first place. It had always been me and my mum, and now this guy was just going to walk in? Though I doubt my mother would listen to me now, so I was going to have to deal with it one way or the other.

I walked around to find Joey pretty quickly and sulked off my problems with him. Though soon after they had gone, Yugi was annoyingly back on my mind, not leaving quickly.

*****************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'Looks like an early kind of love. Hehehe'.

Diao: 'Yeah, how many chapters are into?'

Me: 'Come on, haven't you heard of love at first?'

Diao: 'Yes, but it doesn't mean I believe it'.

Me: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The bet

Me: 'This is where things go bad'.

Diao: 'Oh dear'.

Me: 'Yeah, and then worse'.

Diao: 'Yeah, you're going to get murdered by the readers I think'.

Chapter 4-The bet

I stood with Joey's side, huddled up against his side and pulling my jacket close to me for warmth. It was far too cold that morning, so I was more then happy when Joey let me cuddle next to him for warmth, I was probably lucky to have someone like Joey to keep an eye on me. Joey looked down at me and threw his cigarette away.

'Maybe you should find some warmth in someone's bed' Joey joked.

I growled 'Shut up' I mumbled.

Joey chuckled, patting my head only to wind me up some more. Then he looked up and seemed distracted by something.

'Say Yami, isn't that your boy?' Joey asked 'The one you brought here?'

I looked up at him confused. Boy? I then looked to where he was and my face sunk. It was Yugi, walking casually along the path and carrying a bag in his hand. I groaned and looked away, grateful he hadn't seen me yet, but Joey got a brilliant idea. He then whistled loud enough that Yugi heard and turned our way, I hissed at Joey and punched him on the arm for that.

'Hi Yami' Yugi called out.

I blushed to a red colour but managed to wave back at Yugi, he seemed pleased with that, and just carried on walking. I turned back to glare at Joey's grin.

'So sweet' Joey commented 'He seems like a cute boy'. I hummed in agreement, then sat myself back in my warm spot 'Hmm…Yami, wanna bet?'

I looked up at Joey curiously 'On what?'

'I bet, you can't sleep with that boy by…lets see…a week'.

I raised an eyebrow 'How much are we betting?' I asked curiously.

Joey thought for a few moments 'Lets say…five thousand yen*?'

I frowned, thinking carefully over the offer before nodding 'Sure. As long as you have enough money'.

Joey laughed 'I will, but will you?'

I grinned, then pushing myself up and started jogging to the steps.

'Oi! Where you going?' Joey shouted after me.

I turned 'I have to start sometime!' I shouted back, then took the steps to the path and ran off after Yugi.

He hadn't gone far, I managed to catch up to him with a jog as my breath started to hurt.

'Hey! Yugi!'

Yugi turned around and stopped as I caught up with him, holding my middle as I caught my breath back. Yugi waited patiently as I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

'God I gotta stop smoking' I muttered under my breath, then I turned to Yugi and smiled 'Hey'.

He smiled ''Hi…'

'What you doing then?' I asked.

'Umm…' He lifted up the bag 'Doing some shopping for my grandpa'.

'Cool. Do you need any help?'

Yugi blushed to a faint pink colour, quickly shaking his head 'No, I wouldn't want to bother you'.

'It's nothing' I reached down and took one of the bags out of his hand 'I'd like to help'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay…if you insist'.

I nodded, following Yugi closely by his side as he lead me back to the game shop where he lived.

* * *

It seemed like an easy thing to do; Yugi was a very shy and lonely type, the one where he would jump at any offer of a boyfriend or such. Five thousand yen was going to be mine in no time. Yugi seemed to already attach to easily, happy to see me when I came round the game shop and telling his grandfather I was his friend-and probably only-it seemed a little too easy to be true. But I wasn't going to complain.

It was Wednesday, and I only had until Saturday to win the bet. I decided I'd have to advance things if I was going to win the bet. Me and Yugi were sat watching a movie when he had come back after school, a perfect opportunity to start things up. I carefully slipped my arm around his shoulders, but he just ended up leaning against me like there was nothing wrong.

"Either this guy knows I'm flirting…or he's really naïve" I thought.

I didn't want to waste anymore time, so I leant a little closer to Yugi.

'Yugi…'

Yugi looked up at me and smiled 'Yes?'

I smiled, then leant closer so our lips touched in a kiss. Yugi didn't pull away at first, so I presumed he liked it and my plan was working. But then Yugi pulled away and I stared at Yugi, his face was a crimson red colour and his eyes were wide in shock.

'U-Umm…Y-Yami…'

'You two kids alright?' Solomon asked.

We looked up over the sofa to see Solomon standing at the living room door, Yugi was still red but nodded his head.

'F-Fine grandpa' Yugi reassured.

Solomon nodded 'Alright, I'll let you youngsters be on your own' And with that he walked away.

We listened to Solomon walk back down the stairs to the game shop so I knew we were alone again. I turned to Yugi who had hid his face from me and held his shirt tightly, I scooted closer to Yugi.

'You alright Yugi?' I asked.

Yugi tried to move away from me again 'Y-Yami…Uhh…d-do you…l-like me?'

I smiled 'Sure. Why? Don't you like me?'

Yugi then leant back 'I…I've o-only known you…f-for a few days…'

'So? Ever heard of love at first sight?'

Yugi blushed heavily, but nodded his head 'I-It's n-not real though…'

I chuckled, leaning closer to Yugi 'Maybe you should start believing in it then Yugi'.

Yugi gave a slight whimper and closed his eyes, putting his hands over his face. I gave a chuckle and pulled his hands away from his red face. When I saw his amethyst eyes peeking out to me I took the chance to press my lips against Yugi's. Yugi tensed at the kiss, feeling his hands curl up in mine, he then pulled away and stood up.

'Umm…I-I'll go get us some food' Yugi stuttered, quickly hurrying out to the kitchen.

I sighed and sat back against the sofa, running my hand through my hair. Yugi was certainly different. I would've thought Yugi would jump to the idea of someone liking him, I guess he was a lot tougher on being seduced.

I got up, following Yugi out to the kitchen and watch him rummaging around in the cupboards.

'You need any help?' I asked.

Yugi jumped, spinning to me and blushing madly 'O-Oh…yes…f-fine'.

I smiled, walking over to Yugi and cupping his chin and making him whimper again. I hushed him gently and leant closer.

'Don't worry Yugi' I said softly 'You'll like it…I promise'.

I leaned closer to Yugi, gently pressing against his tense lips. Yugi just stood there as I kissed against him, hoping that very soon I would be able to break him down and get down into him.

***************************End of chapter 4*********************************

Me: 'In every single way'.

Diao: 'That is just wrong Vann, plain wrong'.

Me: 'Yeah but…you know something dirty is going to happen'.

Diao: 'And not even chapter thirteen yet'.

Me: 'Don't doubt the powers of thirteen Diao'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter! It'll be longer next time! Promise!'

Agil: *'Five thousand yen is about forty pounds and sixty-three dollars'.


	5. Winning the bet

Me: 'You guessed it!'

Diao: 'Yeah…we all knew this was going to happen'.

Me: 'Ah…I feel…somewhat happy and somewhat sad by this…'

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bolds!**'

Chapter 5-Winning the bet

During the rest of the week, I tried my best to seduce Yugi. Though it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

For all the girlfriends and boyfriends I had, a few flirts and I had them under my spell; Yugi however was much more tougher, even kissing him directly wasn't enough. But he didn't shout or slap me like I thought he would, he would just blush to a red colour and pretend it didn't happen. At first I thought it was because he didn't like it and wanted to forget about them, but then surely he would've banned me from his home and told me to get lost. So I figured, seeing as Yugi must've been a shy and loner type, he was actually enjoying the kisses I gave him.

It was Saturday and I was spending time with Yugi again, sitting on his bed as he quickly finished off some homework he had and talked to me. It was strange, Yugi still insisted I was a friend-despite all the times I kissed him-I guess he really was lonely. But I was wondering how I could get Yugi in bed. The obvious would be to tell him about the bet, but then I was sure he would think of another way to solve it without the use of sex. But then trying to use the romantic approach didn't seem to do much towards Yugi.

'Yami?' I looked up to see Yugi standing in front of me, his usual happy smile on his face 'What do you want to do now?'

I stared at Yugi as a small pink colour crossed my face-only until recently did I find myself slightly blushing-but I shook that away and smiled, letting my hand reach up and touch Yugi's chest. Yugi blushed to a crimson colour and looked down at my hand.

'I think you know what I want to do' I said quietly, then grabbing Yugi's arm I pulled him closer to kiss him again.

Yugi immediately wrapped his arms around my neck as I kissed him passionately, I could only imagine his red face against mine. I decided to make my move then, pushing Yugi down on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, Yugi made a type of squeak before parting away from my lips and stared up at me shocked.

'Y-Yami…w-what are you going?' Yugi asked stutteringly.

I chuckled slightly, but resumed unbuttoning his shirt 'What does it look like?' I asked teasingly 'I'm undressing you'.

'N-No! I-I have a horrible body!' Yugi blushed heavily, closing his eyes.

'Nonsense. Unless you've been in a accident which left your body mutated, I don't think it's that different'.

'N-No…I-I guess not…'

I smiled as I got to the last button, pushing apart his shirt open so I could see his small and fragile looking chest. I reached down and placed a small kiss on Yugi's chest, he gasped and shivered at the touch of my lips along his chest. I travelled down his chest to his stomach and to his pants, getting them unzipped and ready.

'Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi moved away so he sat up against the wall and kept his body close to himself 'P-Please…'

I sighed, but I got an idea so I smirked, slipping off of Yugi's bed 'Wait here'.

I hurried out of his room, sneaking downstairs and to the kitchen, I looked around before I found a small towel, slinging it over my shoulders I climbed back up the stairs and to Yugi's room, he still sat in the same position I left him at; curled up in the corner of his bed. I took the towel off my shoulders and showed it to him proudly, climbing back on the bed and holding it out so I covered his eyes with it, tying it up at the back of his head.

'W-What's this for?' Yugi asked, touching it lightly.

'It helps you' I explained, sitting back as I pulled my shirt off, throwing it to the floor 'All you need to do is pretend I'm someone you really like'.

Yugi's face flushed up again 'S-Someone I like?' Yugi repeated unsurely.

'Sure. You must have dreams about someone you like' I reached out to touch his cheek 'So pretend this is one of your dreams coming true, and I'm that person you like'.

Yugi seemed a little flustered by that, but he nodded his head anyway. I smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, Yugi didn't seem to mind and let me kiss him.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

After giving him a short kiss I lead my lips down to his chest again, finding one of his nipples and giving it a suck. My hand stroked down to his stomach, passing into his pants and getting a hold of his dick, stroking it roughly. Yugi gasped at the treatment, his face burning red, I saw him lift his hands up to take the towel away from his eyes.

'Don't' I said quickly 'You don't want to ruin the fantasy do you?'

Yugi stayed silent, but shook his head and put his hands down. I smiled again, returning my lips to his chest and continued to stroke his manhood. Yugi bit his lip as I felt his breathing become heavier under my touches, I then reached down to slip his pants and underwear so he laid naked in front of me, his little member pointing up and twitching slightly. I smirked, reaching down to lick the tip of it, making Yugi gasp out again. I made sure to make his length wet then taking it into my mouth to suck it.

'A-Ah!' I looked up at Yugi from where I was, his face was a dark red colour and was pushed into the pillow, but his blindfold was still on so I guess he liked it 'I-I shouldn't…be doing this…' Yugi panted.

I chuckled, ignoring his comment and sucking his member, going up and down it's small size. Yugi gave small whimpers, moans as well, I saw his hands holding tightly to the bed sheets the more I sucked. I could feel myself get hard at the sound of his little gasped moans.

With a small cry, I felt the semen release from Yugi and into my mouth. I felt the liquid trickle along my tongue and down the back of my throat, I let go of Yugi's member and licked the sweet juice so it all went down my throat. I looked up at Yugi, seeing him pant in his pillow. I smiled, figuring he must've liked it a lot. I stuck three of my fingers in my release soaked mouth, getting them wet before I spread his legs apart and reached down to his entrance, glancing up at Yugi once more before I slipped in one finger.

Yugi gasped, arching his back and whimpering 'H-Hurts…' He said in his breath.

'Sshh' I hushed, letting one hand reach up and stroke his cheek softly 'Just relax' I said quietly.

Yugi finished off his whimpering, I felt his muscles relax so I started working. Pushing and pulling my finger in and out of his entrance, circling around as well to stretch him. I then slipped in a second finger, and when I was satisfied with that I added the third finger. Thrusting those fingers in and out for a while, but I took them out when I was sure Yugi had enough.

I looked up at Yugi his body now getting some sweat to it as he was panting from the fingers. I then unzipped my pants and finished undressing myself, letting my erect member get some room. I then held Yugi's legs apart, positioning myself at his entrance and slowly letting myself in.

Yugi gasped loudly this time, grabbing hold of the bed sheets tightly as I pushed my way in until I was in all the way. I was panting slightly at the sheer tightness and heat from Yugi, it felt so different and yet I knew it couldn't have been that different.

'Y-Yami…t-too big…' Yugi whimpered out shakily.

I sat his legs around my hips, I hushed him and soothed him by stroking his cheeks gently.

'You shouldn't call me Yami' I whispered 'It'll ruin the fantasy. And if you relax, it won't be a problem'.

Yugi nodded, catching his breath back and forcing himself to relax it seemed. I helped out by giving him small kisses along his neck and on his chest, it seemed to work after a while as I felt him loosen up a little. I didn't want to waste anymore time, so I pulled out of Yugi-getting a small gasp from him-and thrust back in. Yugi moaned loudly as I kept pushing myself into his body, loving the feel of the warmth surrounding me.

I then reached down after a while, and getting into a rhythm, and grabbed his member. Giving it rough strokes in time with my thrusts, Yugi moaned louder, letting go of the bed sheets and grasping my shoulders tightly. I didn't mind it, despite the pain he created in my skin, it meant he enjoyed it just as much as I did.

'Ah! Y-Yami I can't-Ahh!' I could feel Yugi's release spewing over my body 'YAMI!'

I felt Yugi's muscles tighten around me, I groaned as I continued to move in and out, but I didn't last long as the semen I held back wanted to be free 'YUGI!' I groaned as I released inside of him.

(**End of lemon!**)

We were both tense, Yugi was panting heavily as his hands let go of my shoulders and laid still on the bed. I sighed, pulling myself out of Yugi and laying down next to him, reaching up to take off the towel around his eyes. Yugi blinked slightly to get used to the light again, I chuckled, letting my hand reach up and brush his bangs out of his tired face.

'Enjoy it?' I asked in between my panting.

Yugi's face blushed to a crimson, closing his eyes again 'I…I'm very…tired…'

I smiled, letting my arms go around Yugi's small and shaky body to pull him closer to me. Yugi opened his eyes slightly but not much.

'Why don't you take a nap then?' I suggested, stroking his hair 'I'll hug you while you do'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour, but gladly closed his eyes and snuggled down against my chest. I smiled as I saw Yugi getting comfortable, my hand stroking his hair gently so I wouldn't disturbed him while he slept.

'Yami…thank you' Yugi whispered quietly.

I chuckled lightly 'It's alright. I'm an expert in holding people the right way'.

Yugi smiled slightly, snuggling down for some more sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed and Yugi was fast asleep in my arms. I watched him sleep peacefully, he looked so cute just relaxed and asleep, I felt the unusual desire to stay by his side while he slept. Like it was my duty to keep protecting him even though he was asleep.

I turned over slightly, looking at Yugi's alarm clock to see it was just coming up to five. I sighed and slipped my arms away from the sleeping teen, sitting up and stretching my arms in the air, I slipped out of Yugi's bed and got dressed quickly. I turned back to the sleeping teen, I pulled the covers over him to keep him warm and kissed him on the cheek.

'I have to go now' I whispered in his ear 'Bye Yugi'.

I turned to leave then, looking back at Yugi as he gave a small sigh and cuddled up in his pillow, I smiled slightly and shut the door behind me as I walked down the stairs and out of the game shop. Heading over to the bridge where I was sure Joey was.

* * *

I came to the bridge, seeing Joey and the others standing underneath the bridge, no doubt smoking. I jumped the last step down to them and walked over, Joey immediately saw me, a smirk going over his face as he turned to me.

'Yami, it's Saturday' Joey said smugly 'Give me the money then'.

I chuckled, crossing my arms over my chest 'I don't think so' I said, giving my own smug smirk 'I think the money belongs to me'.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah. As it so happens, I've just come from Yugi's house after having some very passionate sex'.

'Tch, yeah right'.

'Oh yeah?' I then lifted my shirt up to show my chest covered with Yugi's release 'Do you want to check to confirm?'

'Eww, no thanks' Joey put his hand in his pocket as I put my shirt back down, he took out some money and handed it over 'Alright, fair bet. But do us a favour and take a shower. That's kind gross'.

I chuckled, quickly checking the money 'I think it's alright' I muttered, then raising an eyebrow to Joey 'Where'd you get money like this?'

'By being an honest citizen'.

'Tch, yeah right' I put the money in my pocket, I already had plans on what I was going to buy. Though I wasn't sure how many of them I was going to buy.

'Say…what did Yugi think of it?' Joey asked.

'He didn't know' I answered 'I've left him sleeping it off'.

'You just got up and walked out?'

I looked up at Joey, nodding my head 'Yeah…it's not like it's the first time. And you've done it'.

'Oh Yami' Joey patted my hair and sighed 'Oh Yami, Yami, Yami'.

I frowned 'What?'

'I am so going to enjoy watching you get skewered when Yugi tracks you down'.

My face slightly fell then, into a type of scared look 'Y-You really think he'll do that?' I asked nervously.

'Oh I know so. Still' Joey ruffled my hair again 'At least I'll get my money back so…that's cool'.

I gave a nervous laugh as Joey walked back to the bridge, whereas me, I stood there feeling a little guilty. Or scared, I wasn't sure which one it was. But which ever one it was, I wasn't too happy if Yugi was going to come back. Or was I anxious?

I groaned, I wasn't too sure of my feelings at that moment. I felt so alone without Yugi by my side, though I was stupid to stick with Joey and carry on talking with him. If I had chosen to go back to the game shop and been there when Yugi had woken up, I might have had one thing less to feel guilty about.

**************************End of chapter 5**********************************

Me: 'Now, I know a lot of people will judge this chapter, a lot'.

Diao: 'You…kinda made them do that anyway'.

Me: 'But I want to add, if this chapter didn't exist, there won't be happiness in the future chapters'.

Diao: 'That's all?'

Me: 'Well…if you think about it, it's good in a way. I mean, who else would Yugi fantasise about? A-And the unsure feelings Yami has? I-I mean…it's good in it's own way'.

Diao: 'The more you defend it, the more people are going to argue back'.

Me: 'Oh dear…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Forgivness

Me: 'Ah, a lot of emotions here'.

Diao: 'Do you need the tissues?'

Me: 'No…wait…on second thought. You might want to get them in case'.

Chapter 6-Forgivness

Joey looked down at me as he threw his cigarette away, I was sat down by the wall and close to his legs, I hugged my own knees with my head hidden in them. Joey leant a little closer to me.

'You alright Yami?' Joey asked.

'I feel sick' I mumbled out.

'Oh? What kind of sick?'

'I don't know…leave me alone…'

'Oh Yami' He ruffled my hair slightly 'Why don't you go back home then?'

'I said leave me alone' I growled.

Joey sighed, turning away from me 'Fine. I was only trying to help'.

I sighed quietly as well, I knew Joey was trying to help, but I truly wanted to be left alone. My body was hurting so bad, like it was being turned inside out, but I couldn't have figured out why it hurt like that. Since the previous day when it had started, I had hardly ate, drank, or done anything that would explain the sudden pain. I groaned and hugged my knees tighter, the smell of the smoke didn't help either, I just wished it would go away quickly.

'Yami?'

I took my head away from my knees, turning at the voice to see Yugi standing there. All my pain washed away at seeing his face, and a small blush came on my face. I pushed myself up and jogged over to him, but as soon as I stood next to him, we fell silent. An awkward silence.

'Hey…Yugi' I spoke up, thinking of the first thing to say.

'Hi' Yugi played with the bottom of his shirt, not directly looking at me 'Umm…c-could we…Uhh…'

'Talk?' I finished for him. He nodded shyly, and I didn't have to guess what it was going to be about 'Sure…umm…follow me'.

I lead Yugi away from the bridge, leading him down the path until we came to an ally, it wasn't the best place to take Yugi but it was discreet nonetheless. I watched Yugi as he looked around the small ally then turning to me, his large innocent eyes looking up at me curiously.

'Umm…I-I just…' Yugi looked away with a small pink colour on his cheeks, his hands going down to his shirt 'Y-Yesterday…w-when we…umm…'

'Yeah…I know' I reassured, my own pink colour growing.

'I-I just want to know…where we stand' Yugi continued to explain 'I-I'm just…confused and stuff…y-you don't have to like me…I'm not forcing you…I just…'

I gave a sigh as I stared at the smaller one, the voice in my head shouting at me to tell him something, but it was my mouth that failed me there and then.

'I'm sorry' I apologised 'I…I didn't know what I was thinking…and…I'm sorry I hurt you or anything…'

Yugi didn't say anything, just kept his head lowered so I couldn't see him. I began to worry, putting my hand on his shoulder.

'Yugi? I-I'm sorry…'

'No' Yugi looked up and smiled 'I'm alright. I'm happy, I don't have to be confused anymore'.

I stared at him. That smile, it was different somehow. And I knew a smile was a smile, nothing could be different about it, but Yugi's smile seemed empty. Not like the smiles he gave before, it was just a weird feeling.

'We can still be friends, right?' Yugi asked 'I would hate not being able to see you again. We had so much fun together'.

I broke out of my thoughts and nodded 'Sure'.

'Well…you're probably busy. I'll see you again then, right?'

'Right'.

'Bye Yami' Yugi then turned, heading to the entrance of the ally and walk down the road, leaving me behind.

_Now! Tell him now!_

'Yugi wait!' Yugi turned to me, waiting for me to speak up. I bit my lip, trying to form some sort of words 'I…err…d-don't take it badly, okay?'

Yugi gave another one of those empty smiles to me, making my chest ache again 'I won't'.

Yugi then walked away, disappearing into the crowds, and as soon as he left my body pained again. I hugged my middle as I stared down at the dirty ground, my head whirling with so many thoughts etc. I wish I knew why I was like this, and what I had done wrong.

* * *

The next day I hadn't got any better-worse more like it. I was standing in the café I worked at, just leaning against the counter and staring down at the floor, my mind was still going round and round and wouldn't stop. Then someone hit me lightly in the head and I looked up to see one of the guys.

'Hey, there's someone who's waiting for you' He said, pointing to a couple.

I groaned but made my legs move, it had to be a couple I had to serve and what was worse, they were going to take long to order. They always looked at each other in the eyes and asked what the other person wanted, to which they replied what ever the first person wanted. Needless to say it was hard to stand there without the urge the hurry them up.

'What would like to order?' I asked.

'Hmm…what would you like dear?' The man asked the woman.

'Oh I don't mind' She assured 'I'll have whatever you'll have'.

'Well I'm asking you what you'd like'.

I rolled my eyes. I seriously wondered if they planned these things just to annoy waiters, they wasted time as it took them roughly an hour to decide on what to have, and then other people would go get angry for not being attended to. They were purposely trying to ruin business here.

'You don't need to ask me' The woman giggled.

'I do. You're my world' The man said lovingly 'All I need to do is see your smile and I'll live the rest of my life'.

Smile.

His smile.

Yugi's smile.

I dropped my notepad and pencil then, staring at the man shocked as he and his girlfriend looked back at me, surprised I stood frozen on the spot.

'Are you okay mate?' The guy asked.

"What have I done?"

I then took my leave, running to the door and budging past some more people as I ran down the street as fast as I could.

I was an idiot. Such a big idiot. He loved me, that's why it was different. His empty smile was different from the other times he smiled because he loved me, I couldn't even imagine what he must've felt when I turned him down. Why couldn't I have just seen it? Why was I so stupid to think he wouldn't fall in love with me? He probably hated me now, but I had to say I was sorry, like I really meant it this time.

I came to the game shop, panting and exhausted from my sprint but I pushed open and looked around the shop, but only grandpa was sitting behind the counter. He was surprised to see me-but I think it was because I was about to vomit my lungs up.

'Yami? What's the matter?' He questioned.

'Yugi…is he…here?' I asked through my pants.

'No. I think he has cleaning duties at school' He replied.

'Which…school?'

'Domino'.

That's all I needed to know, taking a sprint off in the direction of the high school I knew of. My chest ached badly and my legs were starting to shake under the strain of the long running, but I had to reach him, I couldn't ignore him again. I soon came to the school, turning into the gates I ran into a group of some of the students.

'Hey, watch where you're going' One guy growled.

'Please…is…Yu…gi…here?' I gasped out.

'Yugi? Sure' They replied.

'Which…class…room?'

'Twenty-three B'.

I took off again, pushing back the doors of the school as I jogged up the stairs, looking at all the signs of the doors until I came to the classroom that was named "Twenty-three B". I threw open the door and looked inside, though it was empty and no sign of Yugi. I bit my lip, wondering where Yugi could've gone, as I was sure he didn't leave the building just yet. I then started running, quickly finding the stairs to the roof, it was a long shot but I had to try.

I pushed open the doors, looking around as I saw Yugi standing by the fence, he turned to look at me as he heard the doors open. Tears rolling down his face as I panted to catch my breath back.

'Y-Yami…what are you doing here?' Yugi asked quietly.

'I-I came to see you' I answered, taking a step close 'What are you doing up here?'

Yugi didn't answer, just looked down as his hands held onto the fence. Though I knew he wouldn't tell me, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted to do.

'N-Nothing…' Yugi replied timidly.

'You were going to kill yourself, wasn't you?' Yugi hid his face from me, so I guessed right 'And it's my fault…'

'No, it's not' Yugi corrected, shaking his head 'I-It's mine'.

'Don't Yugi! It's my fault! I'm the big prick! Why can't you be angry with me or hit me?'

'I can't' Yugi said shakily, his hands holding tighter to the fence 'I love you too much to do that…'

We stayed silent for a few moments, only to sound of the streets and the cars were hearable. Then with a small whimper, Yugi began to climb the fence, I was quick to reach him and hugged his middle tightly so he couldn't climb anymore.

'Yami, please let go of me' Yugi begged.

'No I won't' I kept a tight hold on his waist 'I won't let you get hurt'.

'Please Yami-'

'I love you too!' I looked up at him, my own eyes gathering up some tears 'And I was so stupid that I hurt you. I don't want you to die, I want you to hurt me, to tell me you hate me more then anyone in the world. So then…I can be hurt like I hurt you, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I killed you…so please Yugi…' I put my head against his back, feeling the verge to cry soon 'Just…tell me to go away or something…I'm just…so sorry…'

We stayed silent for a while, me just holding tightly to Yugi's small body in hope he would let go of the fence. When I felt him climb down the fence, I let go of him so he could do whatever he wanted to me. But then he turned to me, wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug.

'I forgive you' Yugi whispered.

'No don't Yugi. I don't want to be forgiven' I told him again.

'But I want to forgive you. Will you forgive me?'

'Of course'.

'I forgive you Yami, I don't want to hate you, I want to love you Yami'.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I couldn't say anything after that. I clung to Yugi tightly as the tears rolled out on their own, I had never cried so hard in my life, and I was sure that would've annoyed Yugi in the least. But he stayed where he was, patting my hair and telling me everything was going to be alright. I listened to him, but not his words could stop me crying, even I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to cry out my apology to Yugi.

****************************End of chapter 6********************************

Me: Rubs eyes 'I wasn't crying'.

Diao: 'We saw you Vann'.

Me: 'Well when they cry I cry!'

Diao: 'Yeah, maybe you should have a break'.

Me: 'Never! But yeah…I'm sure everyone knew that this chapter was gonna happen'.

Diao: 'Pretty much'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Wanting a change

Me: '…'

Diao: 'No witty remarks eh?'

Me: 'No…ran out for today…'

Diao: 'Now that's funny'.

Chapter 7-Wanting a change

'The rice is done!' Yugi said cheerfully, walking over to us with two bowls of rice.

I looked up as Yugi put the large bowl of rice in the middle of the table, then sorted out three bowls for me, his grandfather and himself. It was kind of weird, I kept myself close to Yugi's side all the time after that, trying to find out what I could do to make it better and forget the bad memories I created. But Yugi seemed happy with me staying so close to him, I had practically moved in with them as I stayed over some nights.

Yugi sat down next to me, smiling to me 'Do you want some rice Yami?' He asked politely.

'Sure' I agreed, handing him over my bowl for the rice.

Yugi took it, then scooped out some rice to put in the bowl. He passed it back to me with his usual happy smile.

'Say…I've never asked this before but…' I looked up to Yugi as I took the bowl out of his hands 'Why do you sound posh?'

'Eh? I-I sound posh?' Yugi repeated, a small pink blush covering his cheeks.

Solomon chuckled so we both turned to him as he ate some of the food 'I wouldn't say it's posh' Solomon said as he picked up some more fish with his chopsticks 'More polite then anything. And Yugi's always been polite, even as a child'.

'Eh?' Yugi blushed harder to a red colour 'I-I can change it if you want'.

'No don't' I reassured 'I think it's cute with you. I was just curious is all'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'Okay then' He then turned to his food 'Thank you'.

'I'm sure if you tried Yami you could be the same' Solomon offered 'It's not that hard'.

I chuckled slightly 'No, I'll be fine I think'.

* * *

I laid with Yugi that night, not wanting to go home to quickly that day so Yugi was more then happy for me to stay with him. I held Yugi in my arms as he fell asleep gently against my chest, I sighed and looked down at the smaller teen.

'Yugi…Yugi…' I shook him gently 'Yugi'.

Yugi mumbled something before opening his eyes and looking up at me, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'Oh…Yami…is there something wrong?' Yugi mumbled out.

'Uhh…not really' I replied quietly 'I just…I know you're going to tell me to shut up or something…But I still want to make it up to you'.

Yugi smiled slightly, cuddling closer to my body 'I wouldn't want you to do something. I'm happy the way you are. And I know you wouldn't be happy doing something I'd like'.

'That's…not true' I said quietly as I stroked his back 'I'd do anything if you asked me to'.

Yugi sighed dreamily, and I looked down to see his eyes falling close 'That's nice…'

'Uhh…Yugi?' I looked down at Yugi to see he had fallen asleep again, I sighed, knowing Yugi had school the next day so I left him to sleep peacefully. I rested my head on his, closing my eyes and falling asleep around Yugi myself.

* * *

Though I knew the next day Yugi had school, I found myself very bored just waiting for Yugi to come home. He was certainly like a drug to me. To waste some of the time I helped grandpa with the game shop, at least until I was sure Yugi would be finished with school. I looked up at the clock impatiently and turned to grandpa.

'Can I go get Yugi now?' I asked for the fifth time.

He sighed and waved his hand at me 'Go on then. It might make you happy for a while'.

'Yes!' I jumped over the counter and hurried to the door.

'Hey! Don't jump over the counter!' Solomon scolded.

'Alright gramps' I chuckled back as I headed down the street and to Yugi's school.

Already been there once, I knew the way already so I wouldn't have to look like a prat and end up getting lost. I came to the school right as the bell rang, so I knew Yugi wouldn't be too long leaving the school, so all I had to do was wait a few seconds. I leaned against the school gates as the other students came out of the doors, either in pairs or in small groups, just chatting to each other as they passed me. I didn't really care by now.

'Hi there!' I looked up to see a group of giggling school girls approach me 'Who are you?'

'Yami' I replied.

They giggled again 'Yami, do you come to this school?'

'No. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend actually'.

Their faces sunk a little at the word "Boyfriend" The stopped giggling and looked away slightly most likely from embarrassment 'Oh'.

'Yami!' I looked up to see Yugi waving me down, so I said my goodbyes to the girls as they moved off and I came to Yugi 'Did you come all this way to walk me home?'

'Of course' I replied 'I've been dying to see you'.

Yugi giggled, taking hold of my hand as we turned to walk out of the school grounds 'You certainly know how to make me feel special'.

I chuckled 'Well…maybe I should walk you home everyday'.

'Oh, you don't have to do that. I wouldn't want you to waste time with me'.

'You're such a worrywart' I laughed, making Yugi blush some 'I would like it if I walked you home'.

'Oh…okay then' Yugi gave me a smile and carried on walking down the street.

* * *

I laid on Yugi's bed, watching Yugi as he quickly did some homework he got that day, saying he would have some more time with me. I sighed, playing with my shirt before I turned to Yugi.

'Why do you go to school?' I asked.

Yugi looked up at me 'Huh?'

'It must be boring' I explained, playing with one of my bangs 'I mean, you have homework all the time, and you have to stay behind to clean up everyone else's mess, and no doubt it's as strict as ever. So why do you bother?'

'S-School can be fun' Yugi reasoned 'A-And I want to be a teacher, so I have to study hard to get into college'.

I turned to look at Yugi 'You want to be a teacher?'

'Or a doctor' Yugi smiled sweetly 'It's two of the things I think I'd be good at…o-or maybe a doctor is too out of my reach…m-maybe a nurse would do…'

I smiled back at Yugi, looking up at the ceiling in his room 'I don't' know what I want to do…' I mumbled.

'Don't you have a dream Yami?' Yugi asked 'Something you've really wanted to do?'

'No…I mean…I don't have good grades as they are…I suppose I thought I'd stay at the café…'

Yugi nodded, then turning to me with the cutest smile 'Well…I think the reason everyone is in high school is because they want to get really good grades so they can go to college etc' Yugi gave a small shrug to his shoulders 'It…can be boring at times. I think it's only because they teach you the same things a few times so they know you remember it, it can be quite fun at times'.

I nodded my head, going back to playing with my hair as Yugi returned to his homework. I sat in thought for a little while, thinking some things over before I turned back to Yugi.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned to me and smiled 'Yes Yami?'

'I…I know how to make it up to you' I said bravely, though I was nervous still.

'Huh?'

'Can…I go to your school? Start again and stuff?'

Yugi blinked his eyes for a few moments, surprised at my words before smiling and nodding in agreement 'Sure'.

* * *

'Yami that looks so good on you!'

It wasn't long before I was enrolled at Domino high. Explaining to my mother I wanted to go back to school-saying I wanted to get a better job then saying it was because of Yugi-but she didn't mind and gladly did all the paper work so I could become a student again. Some days later, my school uniform arrived and I came to the game shop to show Yugi it. Though, wearing a school uniform again made me feel very uncomfortable, it had been so long since I had worn one I forgot how different it was to my normal clothes.

'Yami you look so smart' Yugi complimented as he stood next to my side.

I looked at myself in the mirror; wearing the same navy blue jacket as Yugi did though only buttoned up, and the matching school trousers to go with it and the standard white polo shirt to go with it. Just something about it did not go well with me.

'I look like an idiot' I mumbled out.

'Oh…I-I think you look nice' Yugi stuttered.

'It needs adjusting' I then unbuttoned myself out of the jacket and gave a heavy sigh 'That felt like it was strangling me' I then slipped my jacket off and took off the white shirt.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Y-Yami what are you doing?'

'That shirt feels itchy' I complained, reaching over to pick up my black shirt and slip it on, then put my jacket on over the top. I looked at myself in the mirror, giving a smile and putting my hands in my pockets 'I look good now'.

Yugi nodded 'Very cool'.

'Oh? So not smart now am I?' I teased.

'Oh no! No I didn't mean that!' Yugi held my arm 'You're very smart it's just…well…'

'Never mind. I was only kidding' I ruffled his hair slightly before playing with my jacket 'Though I am rather stupid'.

Yugi gave me a reassuring smile, I had to be grateful that Yugi was supportive to me, though I wouldn't let on I was nervous about starting school again. I patted my pockets, remembering what I was missing.

'Ah' I picked up my pants, taking out my box of cigarettes, quickly slipping it in my school pants and tapping the box in my pants 'Now all I need is some matches'.

'Umm…Yami…you aren't allowed to smoke in school' I turned to him 'I-It's against school rules…'

'Aww man' I sighed and ran my hand through my hair 'That's bad…I'll die without one cig'.

'Umm…well Yami…have you thought about…quitting?'

I looked up at the ceiling and shook my head 'No'.

'Well…maybe you should…I-I mean, it doesn't do good on your health as well'.

'Hmm…I guess…it only makes you cough though'.

'Not true!' I turned to Yugi as he smiled 'Wait here'.

He then hurried out of his room, I stood confused but I gladly waited and admired myself in the mirror. Yugi came back some minutes later, carrying a large book before he sat on the bed and rested the book on his legs, I sat next to him as he flicked through the book.

'Ah! Here!' Yugi read a few lines before reading out loud 'You can get Lung cancer, coronary artery disease, have trouble with the legs-something called peripheral vascular disease-and there's-'

'I get the picture' I interrupted as I closed the book on Yugi 'I don't need any other nasty images in my head'.

Yugi looked up at me 'I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you'.

'No I'm not scared' I assured "Bloody petrified" I thought.

Yugi gave a small smile as he put the book aside 'Though…I think it would be great if you could give up. You're such a strong person, I know you would be able to do it'.

I hummed in thought before turning to Yugi 'Can I have gum?'

He blinked confused 'Huh?'

'You know…like on the ads. They have those kinda nicotine gums. Can I have one of those? Because I won't do it any other way'.

'Oh…umm…sure' Yugi smiled 'If that's what you want'.

'Yeah. As long as it's gum, I'll be happy'.

Yugi giggled, then throwing his arms around my middle he hugged me tightly, I looked down at him as he smiled up at me.

'It's going to be so fun having you at school with me' Yugi said happily, I smiled back as I held Yugi closer to me, he then looked up at me 'Though…you do want to do this right? I-I'm not forcing you to do this…right?'

I chuckled and shook my head 'No. It will be fun I'm sure'.

Yugi smiled, then put his head back on my chest 'Okay then'.

I smiled, resting my head on his as I stroked his arm, though I bit my lip in thought. A fair few thoughts going through my head. I was nervous about starting school again-though I didn't want to admit it to Yugi as I was sure he'd worry over me, something I didn't want-but I had Yugi with me at the school, it was one person I knew, so it couldn't be that bad.

Or so I wished.

****************************End of chapter 7********************************

Me: 'Yes! Yami at school! It's going to be chaos!'

Diao: 'Considering you're writing it, I'm sure it will be'.

Me: 'You're just upset because you won't control me when I do'.

Diao: 'I'm not upset. And I already know that'.

Me: 'Sure'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The sticker story

Me: 'Yes, time to get emotional and stick my pathetic life into my story once more'.

Diao: 'Oh god…do I expect tears?'

Me: 'Diao name one time I haven't cried'.

Diao: 'Why do you do it then?'

Chapter 8-The sticker story

I didn't care if people were going to call me scared or a wimp-I was half expecting Yugi to call me something along those lines-but standing in front of my new class being introduced was intimidating. I was just glad I could see Yugi by the window as he gave me a small wave, first days of school are no fun.

I was lucky, the teacher sat me next to Yugi, and not one of the girls that looked like they were going to rape me. I smiled back as Yugi smiled sweetly to me, I sat next to the window so I had something to amuse myself with throughout the day.

'I did say they would sit you with me' Yugi whispered to me.

I nodded 'Yeah. Do I always sit here?' I whispered back.

'Yeah. I-Is that a problem?'

'No. It's a good thing don't worry'.

Yugi smiled, I smiled back and looked around what was my new class, it was a strange feeling to be back in school again. But I had to try to be better for Yugi.

* * *

School was just how it was like before, boring. It was the fourth lesson, the one before lunch and I was already tired of sitting in the same seat for too long. I had ended up looking out of the window, happily watching the world go by as I chewed on my gum, Maths was certainly not a subject for me.

'Mr. Aten'.

I carried on staring out the window, I didn't even realise my teacher was talking to me at all.

'Mr. Aten'.

Yugi nudged me slightly so I turned to him 'What?'

He nodded to the teacher who stood in front of our desk, I looked up at him and gave a shrug.

'Don't know the answer' I replied.

He crossed his arms 'Well you might know the answer if you were actually paying attention'.

I nodded slightly, he did have a point, but it looked like other people weren't paying attention either. But I guessed it was just the way school worked; pick on one, forget the others. He then leant a little closer to me.

'Are you chewing on gum?' He asked.

'Yeah' I replied bluntly.

'Well spit it out, chewing gum is not acceptable in my classroom'.

'I can't. Trying to quit you see, so it's either gum or a fag'.

'Spit it out Mr. Aten'.

I sighed as I stood up, going over to the bin in the corner and spitting my gum out, the teacher watched me carefully as I walked back to my seat in a sulk.

'Not making a good impression on your first day, are you Mr. Aten?'

I rolled my eyes as I sat down again, yes I could clearly remember why I dropped out of school in the first place. Yugi gave me a reassuring smile and hold of my hand before we turned to the lesson again, trying my hardest.

* * *

When it was break-finally-Yugi took me to the rooftop where he assured me no one else would be so it was just us two. We sat down by the fence as we started eating our lunch, I quickly got out the packet of gum I had in my pocket and took one to chew.

'Ah, Yami, you don't want to get into trouble again' Yugi said as I put the gum in my mouth.

'Well if I don't have this I'll probably die, so…it's either me dying or the gum' Yugi gave me a cute little confused look, I sighed and put the box back in my pocket 'I'll spit it out before we go to class don't worry, I just need something for now'.

'Oh…okay' Yugi gave a smile 'So, what do you think on your first day?'

'Just the same as I left it' I mumbled 'The teachers have the same attitude, and I bet the others will be the same as well'.

'Well…I'm sure you'll get used to it soon'.

'Yeah, or I might end up hitting the teacher'.

'Oh no'.

I chuckled, putting my arm around his shoulders 'Don't worry Yugi, I won't do such a thing. Well…when you're looking anyway…'

Yugi gave a small sigh of relief 'Okay then, that's good'.

* * *

After I was finally released from school, I walked Yugi home and told him I wanted to go see my friends. I had spent most of my free with Yugi that I almost forgot about Joey and my friends, and I was sure they missed me so I had some explaining to do. I came to the bridge, and just like usual the others were hanging around there smoking and chatting away with each other. I walked over to them, a smile on my face as I thought of the best way to apologise for ignoring them.

'Hey guys!' I called out to them, making them looking their way 'I know I have a lot of explaining to do'.

They whispered to each other-mainly to Joey-leaving me standing confused for a while. Joey then turned and walked over to me, looking up and down me.

'What's with the clothes?' Joey asked.

'What these?' I shrugged my shoulders 'Just school uniform. I couldn't be asked to go home and get changed'.

'School?' I nodded my head making Joey frown 'Since when did you start school again?'

'Today' I replied 'It's just the same as I left it before'.

'Yeah…'

I rose an eyebrow at his glum sounding voice 'Is…everything alright?'

Joey gave a sigh and turned to me 'Me and the others think you…we think you're ditching us'.

'What? No, I was just busy'.

'With your new school, and your new boyfriend right?'

I frowned at him 'Oh yeah, well at least I'm doing something. You never do anything and you hang around here all day!'

Joey turned then, walking back to the others 'Get lost Yami'.

I glared at him, but what else could I do? They didn't want me as friends anymore, so I didn't want to bother changing their minds.

'Yeah well, I'll live without you losers anyway!' I growled back as I turned to leave, stuffing my hands in my pockets as I huffed 'Stupid idiots'.

I didn't want to go home, not after that had happened. So instead I went to the game shop like I usually did, opening the front door and seeing Yugi and grandpa at the counter. Yugi looked up and smiled seeing me walk in.

'Yami!' He hurried to me, but then he lost his smile when he saw I wasn't happy 'Yami? Is everything alright?'

I didn't say anything, just moving forwards and hugging him tightly to me. Yugi slipped his arms around my neck and hugged me back, it was like I didn't need to tell him and he understood anyway, I was just happy to have someone to hug and hold close to me.

* * *

The school days were just the same; the boring lessons made me look out the window or doodle in my books which usually ended up getting me in trouble. Though focusing on lessons was hard, sitting in the same seat six hours every five days, just hearing the teachers droning voice go on and on, I didn't know how Yugi could sit so politely and do the work when I found it hard myself. Perhaps I just wasn't meant to be in school.

I sighed, sitting myself down by the fence as Yugi sat in front of me, I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at Yugi.

'A-Are you alright Yami?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'Yeah…it's just the teachers' I mumbled, hugging my knees 'Always keep telling me off'.

'Well…maybe if you tried a bit harder…they wouldn't have to scold you…'

'I can't! I hate sitting in that seat all day and acting like a robot!' I sighed again and rested my head on my knees 'It's just…so frustrating. I'm trying but…I just can't…'

'It's okay Yami' Yugi moved forwards and stroked my hair 'I know it must be hard for you. Getting back into the feel of school when you've been out of it for so long is hard, I know you're trying'.

I hummed in agreement, I looked up at his sweet face and stared in thought, giving a small chuckle. Yugi looked at me confused.

'Umm…is…something funny?' Yugi asked 'I-I'm a bit lost…'

'No, sorry, it's me' I reassured, rubbing my head 'No I was just thinking of something that happened…a long time ago, it kinda reminds me of now'.

Yugi tipped his head to one side 'Oh? Is it…something good or bad?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'It's nothing terrible, but I wouldn't say it's something to really be happy about'.

'Oh…' Yugi moved closer and held my hand gently in his 'What happened then?'

I looked up at him and smiled a little, I should've known Yugi would've asked. I sighed and lifted up from my knees so I could nestle Yugi in-between my legs.

'Well…it must've been when I was in…my last year before I dropped out of school' I said with a small nod, I wasn't even sure if my memory was even right 'Yeah…I must've been eleven or twelve…anyway, it was this English class and we had to do this debate about whether animals in zoos should be kept in captivity or be let free' I gave a small shrug with my shoulders 'I didn't care much whether the animals were free or not, but I had to do it. So the teacher split half the class and asked us to make three points to use in our arguments, so we all did-even I did- and then we started. I sat and watched as every person took a turn to stand up and make their point across to the other side. I wanted to join in but…I thought the things I wrote down were stupid, or someone else had already said them, so I sat and watched and remain quiet'.

'Once we were done, the teacher was so impressed that she said we all earned stickers for our debate, so one by one she went round to everyone else and handed them stickers, and when she came to me I thought I was going to get one, but then she asked me "Did you say anything?" At the time, I was quite honest and I told her I didn't, so she didn't give me a sticker and carried on. Everyone else got a sticker but me. Everyone started to make fun out of me and stuff, and I told them it didn't matter and it was just a sticker. But…it still kind of hurt…I mean…I know I didn't do anything to deserve it…but I did try…and now it feels like the same, I am trying but…no one is noticing…'

We stayed quiet, and I was wondering what Yugi thought of me. Idiot came to mind first, but then Yugi didn't think like that much. But his words came to a surprise.

'Yami, you're crying' Yugi said quietly.

'What?' I lifted my head up and rubbed my eyes, feeling the water trickle over them 'Ah shit! I'm not a cry-baby! I must have something in my eye! It's not that sad!'

Yugi just giggled, pulling me closer so I rested against his chest and stroked my hair 'It's okay Yami. I know you're trying. And that makes me very proud of you'.

I looked up at him, feeling a pink colour get into my cheeks as I hugged him back. Though I wondered if telling Yugi much about my past was good for him, I had a bad feeling about telling him that-and making it worse by actually crying.

* * *

After school had finished again, I walked with Yugi hand in hand. We walked down the usual path we took to his game shop, but then he pulled me to a stop, I turned to him a little confused.

'Sorry, I just have to do something really quick' Yugi explained with a smile 'Can you wait here?'

'Sure' I said, watching him run into the small store in front of us.

I sighed and stood on the pavement, putting my hands in my pockets and waiting for Yugi to return. A few odd people looked at me, but I didn't really care, I looked normal enough. Yugi quickly came back out with a large smile on his face, he then slapped me in the chest.

'There!'

I looked at Yugi confused, then down to my chest when I noticed a large yellow sticker on my school jacket, dark blue words that read "You're a star!" I rolled my eyes and turned to the smiling Yugi.

'Did you have to?' I asked, getting a nod from him. I sighed, then taking the strip of stickers in his hands, I peeled off one that said "Well done!" And stuck it over his forehead, then leant closer to kiss his lips slightly 'Thanks anyway'.

Yugi smiled, then we took hold of our hands again as we walked back to the game shop. I gave a slight smile every time I looked down at the sticker on my chest, though I had to look away when Yugi looked up at me to talk.

******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Diao: 'You're crying because you didn't get a sticker?'

Me: 'No!' rubs eyes.

Diao: 'Yeah, you're a sad girl'.

Me: 'So, Yami has lost Joey as a friend as he has concentration problems, what else can happen to go wrong?'

Diao: 'I think I know'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Doing what's right

Me: 'Yeah, it's chapter nine'.

Diao: 'Why are you excited by it?'

Me: 'I don't know. Why are you a b*tch?'

Diao: 'I'm not'.

Chapter 9-Doing what's right

I groaned again as I sat down by the fence, it had been the second week into school with me, and I already was pulled back behind for not paying attention. Though it had only been near enough six days of school, I was already getting tired of it, I was glad that Yugi was there to help me through it and be my rock.

Yugi sat down next to me, pulling me closer and into a hug. I was getting more and more soft being with Yugi, I actually started letting him pull me into hugs and kisses.

'It'll be alright Yami' Yugi comforted as he rubbed my back 'I'm sure you'll get the hang of it'.

I hummed and slipped my arms around Yugi, hugging him tighter. I gave a sigh and rested my head on his shoulder.

'They really don't like me…' I muttered 'They have it in for me…'

'I-I don't think so Yami. I'm sure they're just doing their job'.

I mumbled something under my breath before looking up at Yugi, moving away so I could kiss him on the lips gently. Yugi smiled when we broke from our kiss, giving a small giggle.

'You always make me feel warm when we kiss' Yugi said softly.

'Well I guess that's good' I shrugged my shoulders 'I mean…at least it isn't a cold feeling. Because then there would be something wrong'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'That's true' Yugi snuggled closer into my chest, closing his eyes with a sigh 'Very true…'

I sighed and stroked his hair, looking up at the blue sky 'Maybe they think I'll jump out the window…' I muttered.

Yugi frowned and looked up at me 'Who?'

'The teachers' I answered 'Or set the alarms off…or something…'

'Oh. Well, I know you wouldn't'.

'Yeah…maybe they think I'm bad…'

'I know you're good'.

I chuckled as I patted Yugi's head 'But you're not a teacher. I've done some pretty shit stuff before'.

'Well…I guess so…but it doesn't really mean you're bad'.

I looked down at him 'Alright, prove me otherwise then'.

'Umm…' Yugi moved away from me and sat on my legs as he thought 'Well…it's like…no one is born good or bad…it's what they do they determines that. B-But I also think it's the meaning behind them as well. I mean…if a man murders his wife for no reason, then that's bad. But if a man steals food because he has a kid to feed, then it's not so bad if he has to do it'.

I stared at him, a little confused 'And…what's your judgement on me then?'

'Umm…well…y-you've done some…bad stuff…but not too bad…s-so I think it'll be alright if you do something good as well…then it'll be okay…'

I smiled, ruffling his hair 'Well I'm in school, is that good enough?'

'O-Of course!' Yugi looked up at me 'I-I didn't mean to sound mean! I-I was just saying!'

I chuckled again as I cupped his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips 'It doesn't matter Yugi. I'd do anything to make you happy'.

'But I am happy Yami' Yugi smiled at me to show his happiness 'There's nothing else you can do to make me more happier'.

'Are you sure?' I asked uncertainly 'Because I can buy you stuff…maybe not much now…but if I save up I can buy you things'.

'Yami, I'm happy with just you. Besides its your money, I wouldn't want you to waste it on me, I have everything I need'.

I laughed and pulled Yugi closer into a hug 'You are adorable at times, you know that?'

Yugi blushed and giggled at the same time 'I don't know about that…'

'Well I do' I added as I cuddled him 'You're very cute'.

* * *

After school was finished, me and Yugi were in the game shop, running it for grandpa while he took a quick rest. I had offered to stack the shelves while Yugi manned the cash register, I wiped my forehead slightly and sighed, turning back to Yugi.

'Well…I think that's all of it' I said, walking over to him and leaning on the counter 'There's no one here…why don't we close up early?'

'W-We can't do that. Someone might come in, w-we have to stay open to the right time' Yugi stuttered.

I sighed and nodded 'Alright…' I kicked my foot backwards and forwards slightly 'It's just boring when no one is here'.

Yugi gave a reassuring smile to me, holding my hand before turning as the door opened. He smiled at the customer.

'Hi. Can I help at all?' Yugi asked politely.

'Yeah' I looked up hearing a familiar voice 'I want to speak with Yami'.

I turned around to see Joey standing by the door, he didn't look any different from the last time I had left him. Yugi looked between us two, a little nervous about us being together.

'Yugi, you don't mind?' I asked quietly.

'Oh…umm…sure…I-I'll be upstairs if you need me'.

Yugi then quickly headed up the stairs, leaving me alone with Joey. We stayed quiet for a while as we looked anywhere else but each other, it was more then awkward standing with the same person who didn't like me for what I was doing.

'So what did you want?' I asked, getting slowly annoyed by the silence.

Joey shrugged his shoulders casually 'Came to see you I guess…' Joey replied back.

'Well you've seen me, so you can go'.

Joey sighed and looked towards me 'You really don't like me now do you?'

'Well I wonder who's fault that is' I retorted.

Joey sighed again as he rubbed the back of his head 'Yeah…I deserve that I guess…'

I managed to look up at him finally, though still a little nervous about it 'So…why are you here?'

'I came to apologise' Joey replied, sticking his hands in his pockets 'I know there isn't much I can do but…I can only try…it's so weird not having you next to me…so quiet and empty…can we…be friends again?'

I stared at him, a little taken back by his question as I bit my lip 'One minute' I then left him in the game shop and hurried upstairs, finding Yugi in the kitchen 'Yugi!'

Yugi jumped but turned to me, his eyes looking around confused 'Y-Yes?'

'What do I do?'

'Umm…I-I don't know…w-what happened…'

'Joey asked me to be his friend again, but what should I do?' I sighed and started to pace backwards and forwards in front of Yugi 'I mean, he's like-well was-a brother to me, it's common sense to forgive him. But then how do I know he won't do something like before again? I think I'm confusing myself more, but really, I should know Joey but I don't know what to do. What do I do Yugi?'

Yugi stood even more perplexed, he bit his lip and fiddled with his clothes as he thought to himself.

'Well…umm…I-I would give him another chance' Yugi spoke up 'I-I mean…I-If it's a first time…then…he might not do it again…but…umm…I-It's really your choice Yami…'

I groaned and hung my head 'I figured you'd say that' I sighed and ran my hand through my hair 'Alright…I guess I'll have to say something…thanks Yugi'.

I turned to go back down to the game shop then, Joey was waiting patiently for me to return. I rubbed the back of my head as I walked to the counter, feeling the uneasiness between us again.

'Umm…Joey I-'

'Don't' Joey interrupted as he turned away 'You don't have to force yourself to do this. If you want to pretend I don't exist, then I have nothing wrong with it. I do deserve it anyway'.

'No Joey!' I reached out and grabbed his sleeve 'I-I mean…I don't want to forget you, you're like a brother to me Joey. But I need to do this, I can't shit this chance up again, please Joey…'

Joey stared at me for a while in silence, then gave a small smile as he reached over and ruffled my hair hard 'You can be sentimental sometimes can't you?'

I huffed and tried hitting his hand away 'Damn you Joey! You just wanted me to say something stupid!'

Joey chuckled and patted my head 'Well I wanted to see if you would do something like that. It makes you look so cute'.

I grumbled before looking up at him 'I do think of you like a big brother…but…I need to do this for Yugi as well…'

Joey nodded 'Yeah I know. I'm sorry man'.

'Yeah…I am too…' I smirked at Joey 'Though if you come round here, you're not allowed to smoke'.

'Oh what the hell?'

I laughed as Joey chuckled along with me, I was happy to have Joey back again-though I sort of knew he would be round sooner or later.

* * *

'How the hell do you understand this?' Joey asked as he leaned over my shoulder.

I sat with Yugi at the desk as we attempted some maths homework. I groaned and leaned my head on my hand, it wasn't my favourite subjects, and it wasn't my favourite homework either.

'I don't know' I muttered as I look up at him 'I get Yugi to help me out'.

'Some boyfriend you are Yami' Joey joked.

'Oh shut up' I grumbled as I turned to Yugi for help.

******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Yeah, you knew it wouldn't be too long for Joey to come and apologise'.

Diao: 'That and you need him'.

Me: 'Ssshhh! Don't spoil it!'

Diao: 'Alright, alright, keep your knickers on'.

Me: 'I'm not wearing anyway'.

Diao: '…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Rehearsel

Me: 'Yes! Special ten! I've been waiting to do this chapter!'

Diao: 'Just to be mean, right?'

Me: 'Damn straight!'

Chapter 10-Rehearsel

After weeks of studying we finally came to the exam, needless to say I was nervous, though Yugi had great faith in me that I'd be fine. After all I had studied as hard as I could. A week later after our tests the teacher handed out our grades, I looked at my grade and disappointment ran through me.

'A D?' I read miserably.

'That's good Yami' Yugi encouraged.

I turned to his smiling face 'What did you get then?'

'A B, but that's nothing'.

I groaned and rested my head on the desk 'It's better then me' I mumbled from my arms.

Yugi patted and stroked my hair 'It's okay Yami. I'm sure you'll get better grades next time, you just need to build up that's all'.

I muttered in agreement to Yugi-though disappointment still resided in me-we all looked up as the teacher got our attention and stood at the board.

'Alright class. It's our turn to host a play' There was a wide groan from everyone-excluding Yugi 'Ah suck it up, you knew you had to do it one day, so just do it and enjoy it'.

'A play sounds like fun' Yugi commented as he smiled to me 'Don't you think so Yami?'

'Sounds more like hell to me' I muttered.

The teacher wrote some things on the board 'Now, to make it fair. I've written all the roles on the board, all you have to is have a vote on who you think is suitable for the role'.

The teacher asked a student to hand out pieces of paper to all of us, and we were told to write down the roles and the names of students who we wanted to play that role. It was a little too obvious who I cast for the princess.

"Yugi" I thought as I wrote his name "Because I want to see him in a dress" I chuckled and looked at Yugi's votes to fill in the rest before they were collected and the teacher counted them.

'Oh this is exciting. I wonder if I'll be a main character' Yugi wondered.

'Yeah, that would be something' I chuckled quietly as I hoped my vote would make Yugi the princess 'You good at acting Yugi? I mean, if you do end up having a big role'.

'W-Well I wouldn't say I'm good' Yugi blushed slightly as he played with his clothes 'I-I'd do my best if I did…But I doubt anyone would do that…'

'Don't be so pessimistic' I chuckled and looked to the board as the teacher wrote the names of the people who got the roles 'You might be surprised'.

Yugi tilted his head slightly 'How so Yami?'

I couldn't help but smirk, but kept my lips shut tightly as the teacher began to speak, silencing the class quickly.

'I think this is a good choice' The teacher said as he moved away from the board 'I don't think we need to change it'.

I looked up at the board, giving a large grin when I saw Yugi's name next to the role of princess. But then my face fell as I saw my name on there as well, next to the prince role.

'What the hell!' I shouted as I stood up, turning to the class 'Who the hell voted for me?'

They all laughed at me as I glared at them separately.

'Mr. Aten, please sit down' The teacher ordered.

I turned to him 'Do another vote!'

'No! Now sit down!'

'I can't freaking act! I'm not Oda Yuji!'

'Mr. Aten!'

I grumbled as I took my seat again, crossing my arms in a sulk as I looked out the window, Yugi comforted me by stroking my arm and telling me it was going to be alright as the teacher handed out scripts to everyone.

'Alright, I want you to read over the scripts and tomorrow we'll start preparing for it tomorrow, and I want you all to take this serious. Understand?'

Everyone agreed to that when the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave, I stuffed the script in my bag as I followed Yugi up, muttering to myself to get rid of my annoyed state. Though I had a feeling it wouldn't go far from me.

* * *

After reading the scripts the previous night, as soon as we got to school we began rehearsing. The teacher sat to one side as we prepared it and after sorting out where people were going to be and what they were doing we got acting.

Yugi had finished reading his line-he was currently sitting on a chair as in the script he was sitting on a bench. He then looked up at me as I was supposed to speak but I just frowned at the line.

'Yami, talk!' One of the students ordered.

'I am not saying this' I complained as I flicked through the pages 'It sounds stupid and gay'.

'Just do it!'

I sighed, rolling my eyes before reading the line 'Oh princess, you are my world and my heart and I need you to survive. Please don't' shun me away as I know we were meant to be together' I said dully, then turning to the others 'I said it sounded stupid!'

'Tough, we aren't changing it to your needs. And sound like you mean it Yami'.

'But who says this in real life? It's so stupid. How will anyone take this seriously, honestly?'

'Just say the line'.

'Fine: Oh princess, you are my world and my heart and I need you to survive. Please don't shun me away as I know we were meant to be together'.

'Come on Yami, more emotion'.

I grumbled 'I'll hit someone if they make me say it again' I muttered to myself.

'Here, I'll show you how to do it' I was pushed aside as someone took my place in front of Yugi, tall and smart looking, I already disliked the guy.

'Hey, it's my line' I growled as I tried to take my place again 'Why don't you butt out?'

'And why don't you accept some help?' He retorted as he pushed me away again 'Besides, if I have to work with an amateur I'd like it if he knew how to do it'.

'Work with?'

'Kaiba is playing next to you Yami' Yugi explained with a smile 'Kaiba is playing the rival prince so to say'.

'Well I'd never guess that' I muttered as I crossed my arms 'Alright then, how would you do it then Kaiba?'

Kaiba glared at me before turning to Yugi and acting out my part, the only difference was he was doing it well, much better then I did. I scowled when the others praised Kaiba for his good acting, even Yugi was praising him. I had a gut feeling that me and Kaiba weren't going to be good friends, not even friends at all.

* * *

'And with this ring I ask you to be my wife, and then…err…and then…' I sighed and hung my head 'Sorry'.

'And then we'll be together for every, like a fantasy written on the pages of a book' Joey finished, looking up at me 'What kind of crap is this?'

'You're telling me' I muttered as I turn to Yugi 'Can I take a break?'

'Sure. You don't need to push yourself Yami'.

I sighed and sat on the end of Yugi's bed, pushing Joey's feet aside 'I know but…I need to do this'.

It had been a few days of rehearsing and every time I failed to impress anyone, Kaiba had to push me out and take over, wooing the others and-and what I feared-Yugi. I had never met the guy, and yet it seemed he wanted to ruin me and take my boyfriend. There was only one thing I could do; Try and be better then Kaiba. It was going to kill me to take it seriously and to be very good, but I was going to do whatever it took to win Yugi back.

'So, why are we doing this?' Joey asked as he skimmed through a few pages 'Apart from having to learn it'.

Yugi sighed 'Well…Yami is…Yami wants to prove he's better then Kaiba'.

'Hello' Joey sat up then getting interested 'Competition eh? Tell me more'.

'This Kaiba bloke is like this rich boy' I explained as I turned to him 'And he thinks he's better then me. He's shoving me out of the way and taking my spot, I just have to be better then him so I can show him up in the play'.

Joey nodded as he smirked 'So…when is this play?'

'In a weeks time. Wednesday at seven' Yugi smiled 'Joey, do you want to come and watch?'

'Hell yes' Joey sniggered as he read through 'If Yami feels that way about this guy, I would so watch it'.

I frowned at Joey 'Why?'

'Because something bad always happen. I bet you're going to get into a scuffle or something'.

'Oh…' I hung my head again 'Thanks for the support Joey'.

'No problem mate'.

* * *

We were back to rehearsing now, with only a few days left before we performed, it was crucial that we had to get it right-a perfect opportunity for Kaiba to shove me away again. But I wasn't going to let him take Yugi from me, I was going to do it. I was doing my part again, proving to the others that I could act without the script, it wasn't long until I hit the problem of forgetting my lines.

'Err…umm…' I blushed some and sighed 'Sorry. I can do it though'.

'Here, let me show you how to do it' Kaiba pushed me away and started to act out again. I glared at him as everyone was immediately captivated by him, I crossed my arms in a huff as I glanced at Yugi, seeing him already swooned by Kaiba."I hate him" I thought to myself while glaring at him "I want to kill him. I want to strangle him with his intestines and burn his balls off".

Kaiba finished off the scene, with an applause from everyone to add to my anger. He smiled smugly at me as he walked over.

'Just like that backstreet boy'.

I glared up at him 'What did you call me?' I growled.

'Backstreet boy' Kaiba replied 'Well you are aren't you? You come from the streets'.

'Don't call me that!'

'Try and stop me backstreet boy'.

I mumbled to myself but kept my glare on his smug face 'Fine. I can't stop you. But just don't do it. And while I'm arguing with you, stay the hell away from Yugi'.

'Yugi?' Kaiba glanced over at small teen as he talked to some more of the other students 'What about him?'

'Don't play stupid with me! I know you're flirting with him! I know! I'm not blind!'

Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against one of the tables 'Well, it won't be my fault if he decides that a backstreet boy isn't good enough for him'.

'You son of a-'

'Yami!' I turned as Yugi hurried over to me and grabbed my hand 'Come on, we have to practice the dancing now'.

I groaned as he pulled me away from the smug Kaiba 'Do we have to?'

'Don't worry, you'll be fine. We have been practicing' Yugi took my hand and held my shoulder, giving a sweet smile to me 'I'm sure you'll be good'.

'Alright…' I took hold of his waist and held his hand tightly 'If you say so'.

The others played some music that we had to dance to, and with a brave sigh me and Yugi started to waltz. We had practiced the dance so many times in Yugi's room, only though every time we practiced I ended up stepping on his foot or tripping over, I just prayed I wasn't going to mess up again.

At first it was alright, I was getting into the swing of it and managed to smile back at Yugi as I was truly dancing. But it was all to end when I stepped backwards and managed to slip up, pulling Yugi down with me as we ended up in a heap on the floor. Everyone laughed at us as we sat up.

'Yami, you okay?' Yugi asked worriedly.

I rubbed the back of my head 'Yeah…I'll live' Yugi got off me and we both stood up, brushing our clothes off before I turned to Yugi 'I'm sorry Yugi. I thought I could do it'.

'It's okay Yami' Yugi reassured with a smile.

'Perhaps you should take a break backstreet boy' Kaiba advised as he took Yugi's hand 'You can watch me and Yugi dance, just to get the feel of it'.

'That's a good idea Kaiba' Yugi agreed, smiling to me 'Does that sound okay to you Yami?'

I glared at Kaiba 'Fine' I snarled, walking over to the desks and leaning on them with crossed arms.

The others played the music again so Kaiba and Yugi could dance to it, they were perfect. Moving in time with each other, and not slipping up or stepping on each others feet at all. I grumbled to myself, another thing Kaiba had to be good at.

'You're pretty good at this Kaiba' Yugi commented happily as they danced.

'Well I go to a lot of parties' Kaiba answered as he twirled Yugi 'I have a lot of practice'.

'Oh that must be fun'.

Kaiba looked over to me and smirked, knowing that I purposely would see it as they waltzed.

'Not as much fun as this will be' Kaiba gave one last smirk at me before focusing back to dancing.

I gritted my teeth and grabbed my school clothes to stop me from murdering Kaiba. I had a bad feeling about this play, but I was going to survive through it, no matter what Kaiba threw at me. I couldn't let him take Yugi from me.

****************************End of chapter 10*******************************

Me: 'Yes! Hahahaha! I've always wanted to make Yami jealous!'

Diao: 'Don't you do it like all the time though?'

Me: 'Meh, it varies. But this I'm sure will be funny and sweet! Combination!'

Diao: 'Right no more sweets for you'.

Me: 'Don't be mean!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The performance

Me: 'Well I wonder what could happen now'.

Diao: 'Stuff most likely'.

Me: 'You're getting the hang of it now'.

Chapter 11-The performance

It had been only a few weeks until we were going to perform. Everyone was excited; me, I couldn't care less. I stood in our classroom wearing my costume as I waited for Yugi to return, the girls admired me from afar but I was far from being in a flirty mood. I wore a formal suit as my costume, pure white except for a few trims that were red-Kaiba's was the same except he had blue trims.

I looked up when the door opened and Yugi walked in, my face blushed to a pink colour as I saw the dress he was wearing; It was layered and poofy, a light pink colour on top and darkening as the layers went down. It had to been a little too big for Yugi as he had to hold the dress up a little to walk in. He smiled when he spotted me and walked over.

'Yami, you look really handsome' Yugi commented as he approached.

'Thanks…you look…really cute' I commented back.

Yugi giggled and gave a little spin 'I really love this dress, it's so light. But it's a little big…'

'Yeah…try not to trip over when you dance'.

'Oohh…that would be terrible'.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine' I sighed and played with my cuff 'I just hope this will all end soon'.

'I'm sure it'll be alright Yami' Yugi gave me a small kiss on the cheek 'I'm going to the stage, you coming?'

'Yeah. I'll catch up with you'.

'Okay'.

Yugi picked up his dress and then walked away. I sighed and rummaged around my school bag, taking out a drink and taking a quick sip before putting it back. My nerves, I hated them. I walked out of the classroom, only to bump into the last person I wanted to see.

'Watch your step backstreet boy' Kaiba growled as he walked around me 'And don't try to mess the play up'.

I glared at him, knowing I was going to murder him when they put the curtains down. I marched off towards the stage with everyone else.

* * *

After a while, the seats in the hall started to fill up. I peeked out behind the curtains, scanning the seats.

'Oh crap' I muttered 'Yugi, your grandfather is here'.

'Where?' Yugi slipped underneath me and looked out as well, giggling when he spotted his grandfather 'Oh good, Joey got the right grandpa'.

'Yes…isn't it wonderful…' I grumbled.

Yugi looked up at me 'What's wrong Yami?'

'If I know Joey, as soon as I walk out there, he's going to be laughing his head off at me'.

'Why would he do that?'

'Are you kidding? This costume makes my ass stick out'.

Yugi looked at my costume then back to me 'But…you can't really see it'.

I rolled my eyes 'Trust me, Joey will see'.

Yugi stood up and gave me a hug, a small pink colour came on my face but I hugged him back before we had to part as the narrator came onto the stage and started the play. Yugi was first on with some other girls, so I was left behind the curtain and watch Yugi recite the lines from the script. I could tell that I was going to mess up badly as it was coming to the dance scene, I took a deep breath as they mentioned I was coming on, and stepped bravely out.

I frowned when I heard Joey snigger and laugh at me "Another person for my murder list" I thought as I walked out.

I glared as I saw Kaiba approach from the other side, knowing I had to stop and watch him dance with my Yugi. Yugi looked up when Kaiba bowed to him.

'Princess, may I have this dance?' Kaiba asked as he held his hand out to Yugi.

He smiled and took his hand with a nod, Kaiba pulled Yugi over a bit before starting to dance with him. I stood where I was, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Kaiba.

"It's just a stupid play" I thought "Everything will be fine".

But I thought too soon. Kaiba looked up at me, and with a dirty smirk he slipped his hand down Yugi's back and over his butt. I knew he did it on purpose, and it was working. I held my arms tighter-close to ripping them I thought. Yugi didn't realise, or if he did he probably tried to ignore the groping.

'But the good prince decided that he shouldn't be left out, and bravely walked over to the dancing couple to take the princess for a dance' The narrator said, at possibly the wrong time.

I marched over to Yugi and Kaiba, managing to miss the others before I stopped in front of them. They stopped dancing and waited for me to speak, Kaiba rose his brow.

'Yes?' He spoke up.

And then, I lifted my fist up and punched Kaiba hard in the face. Everyone gasped as Kaiba hit the floor and wiped the blood coming from his mouth, Yugi turned to me as I grabbed his hand.

'Fuck off Kaiba! Yugi's mine!' I pulled Yugi away off the stage as I heard Joey laughing hysterically in his seat.

* * *

I pulled Yugi down the corridor after we had left the stage, I didn't care if I had ruined the play or what, punching Kaiba was the best thing I had ever done.

'Yami, are you alright?' Yugi asked nervously.

I turned to him 'Do I look alright?'

Yugi squeaked and shook his head 'No. I'm sorry!'

I sighed and let go of his small hand 'No…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap'.

'What's wrong Yami?'

'What's wrong is Kaiba' I growled 'He keeps making me look so…stupid. And he keeps trying to take you away from me'.

Yugi blinked innocently at me 'What? Take me?'

'Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't feel the hand on your ass'.

'I-I thought it had slipped!'

'Slipped!' I held Yugi's face in my hands 'My god Yugi! You really are dense!' I then placed my lips over his to give him a passionate kiss. Yugi kissed back briefly before I pulled away to look at him.

'I-I'm sorry?' Yugi said unsurely.

'No. You don't need to apologise, you haven't done anything wrong. It was me being jealous I guess'.

Yugi smiled and reached up to kiss me gently on the lips 'Well…in a way…I'm glad you are'.

I rose one of my eyebrow 'What do you mean?'

'Well…I mean, I'm not happy that Kaiba got hurt, but you being jealous means that you care about me, right?'

'I guess so'.

'So it's a good thing!'

I smiled and nodded 'Sure. If you say so'.

Yugi giggled and reached up to give me another kiss before pulling away 'Kaiba…was really flirting with me?'

'Yeah' I answered.

'Oh dear…I-I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression that I feel the same way…I thought he was just being friendly'.

'Don't worry about it' I slipped my arm around his waist as I pulled him towards our classroom 'Kaiba was only doing that stuff to wind me up. And if he did have feelings, I'm sure he won't approach you again'.

'Oh…okay then' Yugi smiled and leaned into me 'That was certainly a fun play'.

'Yeah…it was'.

* * *

The next day at school, it wasn't surprising that people gave me odd looks and whispered about me, but I didn't care. I had Yugi, holding hands with him, and that was fine by my standards. I looked up and smirked when I saw Kaiba walking ahead of us, I put my arm around Yugi's waist and told him to follow my lead as I quickened our pace to catch up with Kaiba. When I got close enough, we walked around him.

'Hey Kaiba, sorry about yesterday' I gently punched my cheek to show him what I meant 'I hope I didn't bruise your ego too much'.

Kaiba glared at me as I walked on ahead 'Backstreet boy'.

I smirked and simply rose my hand to flip him off before carrying on walking with Yugi by my side, as we walked into the building I turned to him.

'See? I apologised' I commented with a chuckle.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Well…at least you tried I guess…'

'Yep' I gave him a small kiss on the forehead as we walked into our classroom to start another day of school.

****************************End of chapter 11*******************************

Me: 'Yeah, Kaiba got justice'.

Diao: 'You wanted to punch Kaiba didn't you?'

Me: 'Pretty much. Everyone else has got beaten up but him…I think…'

Diao: 'You're memory sucks the more you grow'.

Me: 'I know. Buy me one of those memory games'.

Diao: 'No'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Isamu

Me: 'I just realised, Yami hasn't been home for the previous chapters. So this is something totally random!'

Diao: 'I thought that would be something you wouldn't want to say'.

Me: 'Nah. I ain't got much to hide'.

Chapter 12-Isamu

I walked home one day after school, spending most of my time with Yugi-and even sleeping there-I didn't want to make it look like I was moving in on him. After all Yugi had to have his own space some time as well. I came to my front door and let myself in, stopping when I heard my mother kissing. I looked in and saw my mother snogging her boyfriend again, I simply frowned at the sight.

'Oh Yami' My mother pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me 'I thought you was at your friends house again'.

'I am now' I muttered as I closed to door on their little love scene and walked back down the streets to the game shop again.

* * *

Yugi let me stay with him-obviously-I sat on his bed while he finished off his homework. I waited patiently while he worked.

'I'm sorry Yugi' I apologised as I looked over to Yugi 'I must be a nuisance to you'.

Yugi shook his head and smiled 'It's alright Yami'.

Yami sighed 'I just can't handle being there with "them" there'.

Yugi looked up at me 'Them?' He repeated.

'My mum and her new boyfriend' I made a small gagging noise 'Every time I go home I see them snogging and stuff…just puts me off'.

'Aww' Yugi smiled and carried on writing 'It's nice that your mother has a boyfriend now'.

'Yeah. If you say so' I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

'You don't like him?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'I suppose'.

'Why not? Is he bad?'

I shook my head 'No. I don't think so'.

'Does he pick on you?'

'No'.

'Then…why don't you like him?'

'I don't know' I sighed again and sat up on Yugi's bed 'It's like…it was just me and my mum before. But now all she can think about is him and stuff…it's not fair'.

Yugi nodded as he carried on writing 'Lions'.

I frowned, turning to him 'What the hell do lions have to do with this?'

Yugi looked up and smiled 'Well…if there's a pride of lions, a younger male lion will challenge the leader to a fight, and usually the younger one replaces the older one' Yugi gave a shrug 'So…you probably feel threatened that another guy has come into you and your mothers life'.

I raised an eyebrow 'What is this? A psychotherapy session?'

Yugi smiled and blushed lightly 'S-Sorry…I-I was just…trying to help…'

'Well…even if it were like that, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with it'.

Yugi hummed in thought 'Well…you could always try and get to know him' Yugi smiled sweetly 'I mean…if you talk to him and get to know him…he might not seem so bad…'

'I guess…but…' I played with my shirt 'Would you…do it with me?'

'Huh?'

'I don't want to do it on my own. I mean…get to know him and stuff…it'll be weird on my own'.

Yugi giggled, getting up and walking over to me to place a small kiss on my cheek 'I'd love to go'.

'Well…don't expect my house to be like a palace. Because it's a dump'.

'I'm sure it's fine whatever it's like'.

* * *

Yugi and I decided to try it the next day, I walked Yugi back to my house, looking down at the small teen as he looked around the neighbourhood. I knew Yugi wasn't exactly rich or anything, but he still lived a decent life, whereas I didn't. I just prayed that he wouldn't think too much of it.

I stopped myself and Yugi outside my house 'Well…we're here'.

Yugi smiled up at me, holding my hand tightly 'I'm sure it'll be alright'.

'Yeah. I'm sure it will be'.

Yugi pulled me over to the door, so I had to let him in but as I took a quick peek I covered his eyes as I saw my mother making out with her boyfriend on the sofa.

'Mum!' I hissed.

She broke the kiss and they both sat up 'Oh Yami…I didn't hear you' She said as she played with her clothes.

I rolled my eyes, I wonder why she didn't hear me 'Mum this is Yugi my friend' Yugi gave a small wave 'And he's staying over tonight'.

'Oh…alright then' She smiled 'Hello there Yugi'.

'Hi Mrs. Aten' Yugi greeted.

I took my hand off his eyes so he could see again, my mother stood up and shook hands with Yugi properly then, my mother returned to her boyfriend then and stuck by his side.

'This is Isamu' She introduced to Yugi 'You'll be staying as well, won't you darling?'

'Of course' He replied and kissed her lips gently.

'Great' I muttered and took Yugi's hand 'Well, you know where we'll be'.

I pulled Yugi through my house then, coming to my room before locking us both inside. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, feeling very embarrassed about finding my mother in that kind of embrace with Yugi by my side-then again, it wasn't like we didn't do it. Yugi put his bag down before sitting on my bed, giving me a smile.

'I guess we're sharing right?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' I replied as I also dropped my bag 'Unless that's a problem'.

'Oh no, I-I was just saying' Yugi shuffled his feet slightly on the floor 'So…is it like that all the time with your mother and Isamu?'

'Yeah' I sighed and flopped out on the bed 'It's so embarrassing! And this time you had to see it!'

'Umm…you had your hand over my eyes…I couldn't see anything…'

'I guess…you was still there though'.

Yugi smiled and kissed me on the lips 'It's alright. I don't mind'.

* * *

I stayed with Yugi in my room for a fair few hours while my mum stayed with her boyfriend. It seemed like it was going to stay like that for the evening. But when I left our bedroom for a while, I turned and my face fell.

'Ah Yami' Isamu said as he walked over 'Your mother wanted your help. Said you was a good cook'.

I blushed slightly 'Yeah, tell her I'll be there in a minute' I tried to walk around the man then.

'Yami wait' I was stopped by Isamu as he held my shoulder 'Listen son-'

'I'm not your son' I growled.

'I know, I'm sorry' He let go of me then 'Yami then. I know you must feel like I'm pushing you out of your mothers life'.

'I ain't far from that'.

'But trust me, I don't plan on doing that' Isamu continued 'I want us to be a family, even if we aren't related by blood. I'd still like us to get close enough that I wish you were my son'.

'Oh god…' I muttered under my breath.

'What?'

'I said it's great and all. But you really need to get out of my way before I piss in my pants'.

'Oh right' He let me go then as I quickly locked myself in the bathroom.

I sighed and shook my head "Mum has been making things up again" I thought though chuckled at the idea of Isamu trying to do "cool" Stuff to get to know me better.

* * *

After we all shared a dinner together, me and Yugi retreated back to my room. I sighed as I held his waist and rested my head on his chest.

'Parents…so stressful' I muttered as I snuggled into his chest some more.

'You just need to try a bit more' Yugi encouraged as he stroked my hair.

'I know' I smiled 'He already came up to me and wanted me to be his son. Can you believe that?'

'Well that's good' I looked up at the teen as he smiled 'Well…it shows he wants to know you more, right?'

'I guess…but I don't want to go from strangers to family bond in one day'.

'You don't have to. Just take it a step at a time. You both need time to get to know each other'.

'Yeah…' I smirked as I kissed his lips 'You'd make a great therapist or something, you know that?'

Yugi giggled and blushed to a pink colour 'I don't know about that. I just…like trying to help out whenever I can'.

'Well you have' I reached up to give him a short passionate kiss, breaking it with a smirk 'How quiet can you be?'

Yugi blinked in confusion 'Umm…I-I don't know…depends I guess'.

I smirked more as I kissed his cheek and down to his neck, Yugi gasped when I reached his neck and blushed to a deeper red colour.

'Can we find out?' I asked in a whisper.

Yugi nodded and held onto my neck as I lowered my lips to his chest and unbuttoned his pyjama top for him.

*******************************End of chapter 12****************************

Me: 'That'll do I think'.

Diao: 'You think?'

Me: 'Shut up, it's been a long day'.

Diao: 'Then why don't you rest?'

Me: 'Never!'

Diao: 'Then quit complaining!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Saving a friend

Me: 'I always knew this would happen'.

Diao: 'What would?'

Me: 'The day I brought drugs into the world!'

Diao: 0.0

Chapter 13-Saving a friend

'What you trying to do this time?' Joey asked, leaning over me to look at my homework.

'Trying to study' I growled and pushed him off me 'There's another stupid exam and I don't want to get another D again'.

Joey sniggered and sat down on the chair as Yugi continued to tutor me, readying for the test that was looming up. Joey pulled open the drawers to the desk, making me look up and frown at him again.

'What are you doing Joey?' I asked.

He looked up at me with a smile 'Trying to find some gum around here. You do have some right?'

'Bottom drawer' I muttered before I turned back to the books again 'And keep quiet!'

'Alright, jeez' Joey headed to the bottom drawer and opened it to take some gum out.

Yugi helped me finish the rest of it, when we were done I put my pen down and stretched my arms in the air.

'Studying bites' I muttered and rubbed my head.

'Well you asked for it' Joey joked.

I glared over to him, but then smirked 'Bags again Joey' Joey muttered some things and covered his eyes, I chuckled while Yugi sat confused 'You haven't been watching porn again have you?'

'Shut up you cocky punk' Joey growled as he looked away 'Just…having trouble sleeping is all'.

'Oh no' Yugi got up-buying the excuse-and walked over to Joey 'Is there anything you can do?'

'No…it'll pass I'm sure of it'.

'Oh…okay…'

'Once the site goes down' I added with a chuckle, getting a glare from Joey.

* * *

During that evening I had some spare time, and there was only one thing I needed to do; more studying. Though it was hell, I knew I needed to do it. So I sat in the chair as I rested against the desk reading through one of the school books again, gently biting on my tongue as I read through it.

"Gum" I thought, reaching down to the bottom drawer and opening it, but not finding the gum. I growled and looked down, searching through the drawer for it 'Yugi! Do you know where the gum is?' I called out, hearing Yugi call back that he'd be up. My hands then came across a bag, I frowned and pulled it out, seeing a clump of white powder inside it. It didn't take a genius to know what it was.

'Yami?' I looked up to see Yugi at the door.

I stood up and held the bag of drugs to him 'Do you know about this?'

'N-No' Yugi stuttered shaking his head 'W-What is it?'

'Well I don't know how it got here. And this is your room'.

Yugi looked up at me with wide eyes 'B-But I don't…'

I looked down at the bag and to Yugi again, how could I even think that he would keep drugs. I sighed and walked past him, of course he followed me to the bathroom.

'What are you going to do?' Yugi asked.

'Put this where it belongs' I then opened it up and tipped the powder into the toilet before flushing it away, I gave a sigh and turned to Yugi who still had a worried look on his face 'Don't worry…it's gone now'.

'B-But…why was it in my room?' Yugi questioned 'W-Who put it there?'

'I don't know' I walked over and hugged him, stroking his hair to reassure him 'It's all over though. Don't worry'.

Yugi nodded and hugged me tightly to calm himself down. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair to calm him down some more, though I knew who exactly it was.

* * *

The next day, it didn't surprise me that Joey came back around. He came through the game shop, and I headed down to meet him.

'Hey Yami' Joey followed me up back to the top of the house 'Where's Yugi?'

'Oh he went out for a little while' I answered, leading him up to Yugi's room 'He wanted me to stay here, so he'll be back in a few minutes'.

'Oh okay' Joey smirked as he wrapped his arm around my neck 'You don't happen to have food still in the fridge do you?'

'Is that all you come here for?' I asked as I slipped his arm off me.

'Duh'.

I rolled my eyes and turned 'You wait in Yugi's room while I go get something to eat then'.

'Good idea'.

I sighed and shook my head as I walked down the stairs and Joey went into Yugi's room. I waited a few moments before going back up the steps and peeking into Yugi's room. Just like I thought, Joey was going through the bottom drawer, looking for something and without noticing me there. I crossed my arms over my chest.

'Looking for something?' I asked, making him look up and smile.

'Yeah…gum' Joey rubbed the back of his head 'You know, like yesterday'.

'No. You're not' I walked closer as he stood up from the floor 'You put those drugs there didn't you?'

'You found them?'

'Why in the damn world do you have drugs Joey?'

'What did you do with it?'

'I thought you were better then that!'

'Yami!' Joey then held my face so I looked at him 'What did you do with it?'

'I tipped it down the toilet' I answered with a frown.

'You're joking, right?'

'No. Why?'

'Yami!' Joey let go of me and kicked the desk 'Fucking hell!'

'It's not my fault you got into that crap! Jeez! I looked up to you and now I find out your taking drugs!'

'I'm not!' Joey sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair 'I…I just pass them on is all'.

I frowned 'Pass them on?'

'Yes. One guys gives it to me and I give it to another guy. So the cops don't get anyone arrested'.

I frowned then looked down 'H-How much was in that bag?'

'Over one million yen*' Joey replied.

My mouth dropped open 'O-One million!'

'Yes. And now thanks to you, if I don't get the same amount they're going to kill me!'

I bit my lip as I tried to think of a plan, knowing I had put Joey in this position 'Well…can't you just buy some more?'

'Where the hell am I going to get the money? I know you mooch off your boyfriend, but I doubt he has that much money!'

'Okay! Bad idea!' I ran my hand through my hair as Joey started to make me feel panicked 'And they'll really kill you?'

'Yes damnit!' Joey sighed walked over to the bed, he flopped down on it and buried his face in his arms 'Oh god…'

'Calm down' I thought some more before turning to him 'Well why did you hide it in Yugi's room?'

Joey gave a shrug 'I didn't think you'd find it before today…'

I sighed and looked away, still trying to think of a way to get Joey out of this situation; I was the one who chucked it down the toilet, so I had to get him out of it 'When are you supposed to meet these people?' I asked.

'Tonight' Joey muffled back.

'When?'

'Nine o'clock' Joey then looked up at me 'Why? I'm not going to be able to think of anything by then'.

'No' I turned to him and gave him a small smile 'Joey, you must go home, alright?'

'But-'

'No. You'll stay there alright. I'll meet up with these guys'.

Joey stood up 'What are you nuts? They'll kill you no doubt if I'm not there!'

'Don't worry about me' I gave a small smile 'I can handle it. And don't tell anything to Yugi, okay?'

'Alright…if you say so'.

I nodded, looking to the clock and sighing. It would only be a few more hours until I faced the guys Joey talked about, and although I said I was going to be alright, I was scared. These were the types of people you didn't want to mess around with.

****************************End of chapter 13*******************************

Me: 'Gasp! So Joey is involved with drugs! Naughty, naughty!'

Diao: ¬¬ 'Vann…'

Me: 'I know, I know, zip it'.

Diao: 'Yes. Now go to sleep'.

Me: 'Make me'.

Diao: 'Alright'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: *'One million yen is about ten hundred pounds, or about fifteen hundred dollars'.


	14. The drop off

Me: 'This is where lots of police programmes have affected me badly'.

Diao: 'None of them you watch have this sh*t on it'.

Me: 'Sshh! I need something to blame other then myself!'

Chapter 14-The drop off

I sat on a bench waiting. It had past nine o'clock and I was sitting in the park waiting for any suspicious strangers to arrive, like most normal people do. I looked up as a couple walked past and carried on walking, I sighed and hugged my arms as it was a cold night, and I was nervous as I already was.

"I wonder if Yugi is in bed already…" I thought to myself "I hope he doesn't know about this…he'll find out though I'm sure".

I looked up, frowning as I saw three suspicious men looking at me, then looking around the park. I sighed, knowing that they had to be the people I was waiting to meet. I stood up, taking a deep breath knowing I couldn't back out now.

'Are you looking for Joey?' I called out to them, making them look back to me.

'Depends who's asking' One of the men replied back, moving closer to me.

'A friend' I replied as they got close enough 'Joey couldn't make it. So I came in his place'.

'Fair enough' He then took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to me 'Hand it over then'.

I bit my lip and looked down at his hand, shaking my head 'I can't. I'm sorry'.

'What do you mean you can't? You have the deal right?'

I shook my head again 'I don't'.

'Where is it then?' The man asked, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and pulling me closer, getting obviously angrier.

'I flushed it away' I replied, pulling at his hand.

'You flushed it away?' The man repeated, as soon as I looked up I met with his fist and I was dropped to the ground, I rubbed my pulsing cheek as I looked at the men 'And you think that we'd forgive you? Do you know how much that cost me kid!'

He then kicked me in the chest, pushing me back down on the ground, I groaned in pain as I felt my chest go under his foot and curl up in pain. Covering my head as I felt the other men gang up on me, they kicked and stomped on me as hard as they could, making sure they hurt me as bad as they could. I couldn't count how many of my bones were going to end up being broken, my body was burning with pain so much I didn't care about one particular area.

'What a wimp!' One guy reached down, grabbing my hair and pulling me up from the floor 'You're not so tough like you make out to be! What's all this muscle for then?'

I glared up at the guy, then managing to pull his hand off my hair I bit his hand hard. He yelled out and punched me again to get me off his hand.

'You fucking shit!' He cursed as he held his hand.

'Hey boss!' He turned as one of his mates came closer with a crowbar in his hands 'This might help!'

'Give it here!' He snatched it from the other guy and turned to me, my eyes widened and I tried to move away from him, but my body hurt too much to move in the slightest 'This is what happens when you mess with me!'

I reached up to try and grab the crowbar off him as he swung it at me, only to hear a loud crack and I hugged my arm and laid on the floor in pain. He brought the bar down on me several times, and each time I heard a paining crack in my body, I yelled out in pain and I was even brought down to beg them to stop because it hurt far too much.

Then they did stop, I couldn't believe my luck. I laid in and whimpered in pain as I heard a lot of shouting going around me, I closed my eyes and gave a soft sigh, just wanting the pain to stop and falling asleep would probably help.

'Yami!'

I opened my eyes slightly, looking up when I saw the familiar cute teen known as Yugi kneeling by my side and holding my face gently in his hands. I gave a small smile as he encouraged me to stay awake.

"Yugi…thank you god" I thought as my eyes started to close again "Thank you…for letting me see him one last time…"

'Yami! Please stay awake!' Yugi begged me.

But my eyes were closed, and with another painful sigh I passed out and I couldn't wake up from my unconsciousness.

*******************************End of chapter 14****************************

Me: '…'

Agil: 'What's wrong?'

Diao: 'I think she was hoping for the chapter to be a little longer'.

Agil: 'Oh…'

Diao: 'It is near the end Vann. You can't help that the last remaining chapters are short'.

Me: 'I guess you're right! That makes everything better!'

Diao: 'You recover surprisingly well'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Another chance

Me: 'What can happen now I wonder'.

Diao: 'Vann, no'.

Me: 'Diao, yes'.

Chapter 15-Another chance

I started to open my eyes slightly, closing them again when a bright light reached me. I opened them again and adjusted my eyes to the light, managing to see a ceiling above me and noises around me. I blinked a few times and looked down at myself; I was laying in a bed, with a cast around my arm. I looked around the room, a small smile coming to my face as I saw Yugi curled up in a chair and fast asleep, I let my good arm push me up.

'Shit!' I cursed and laid back down, I whimpered slightly as a pain struck across my chest, something I wouldn't do again too quickly.

Yugi mumbled something and opened his eyes, I turned to him as he rubbed his eyes awake.

'Uh…wha…?'

'Hi Yugi' I said softly 'Where am I?'

Yugi's eyes went wide and he leapt to my side 'Yami! Y-You're awake!'

'Of course…'

Yugi smiled but then started crying as he held my hand tightly in his 'I-I thought you wouldn't make it!'

'What happened?' I asked as looked down at my sling 'The last thing I remember was getting the crap beaten out of me'.

'I…I was at home, a-and then Joey came round and told me everything. S-So we called the police and we found you…t-the doctors said you had some broken bones and stuff…I'm so happy that you're alright!'

'Joey?' Yugi nodded which made me smile 'Well…he never listens'.

Yugi giggled and rubbed my hand against his cheek 'I'm happy you're okay Yami'.

'Yeah…me too…'

* * *

I had to spend a fair few weeks in hospital, my arm would take about six or more weeks to heal, and my ribs a few more weeks. So I was bedridden for a long while, Yugi would visit me after school as long as he could until the nurses told him he had to leave, and he gave me something to do with homework wise. Most of my time, I was lying in bed and occasionally talking to doctors when they came round.

I sighed and looked up when the door got knocked, Joey stood at the door and walked in casually.

'Hey Joey' I said as he walked to my side.

'Hey Yami' He rubbed the back of his head 'Sorry I didn't visit sooner'.

'I'm just glad you could come now' I smiled 'Thanks…for getting Yugi and stuff…'

'He told you?' Joey sighed and rolled his eyes 'Jeez. I told him not to'.

I chuckled 'Well…you probably saved my life…so-'

'No, I don't want any of that smushy stuff' Joey blushed slightly 'You're my mate is all'.

I smiled 'Okay. Thanks'.

Joey sighed and looked around 'I bet you're waiting for Yugi right?' I nodded in response 'When will he be here?'

'Three' I replied.

'Right' Joey sat down on my bed 'I guess I'll stick around until then. When will you be released'.

'A few weeks or so'.

'Jeez. I think I would die by then'.

I chuckled and continued to talk to Joey until Yugi came back to visit me, by then he fled the hospital-I presume it was something to do with not wanting to look like a hero for saving my life or something, but at least I had some alone time with Yugi, which always put me in a good mood.

******************************End of chapter 15*****************************

Me: 'Yeah, you knew I couldn't kill Yami'.

Diao: 'So near to the end as well'.

Me: 'Yes…that too…'

Diao: 'You're not going to sing that stupid song?'

Me: 'Do you want me to?'

Diao: 'No'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	16. Welcome home

Me: 'Last chapter…'

Diao: 'Yeah I know what this means'.

Me: 'Yay!'

Chapter 16-Welcome home

After a few weeks of being stuck in the hospital, I was finally allowed to go home. My arm was still in a cast and I had a massive bandage on my face, but at least I didn't have to be restrained to my bed for days on end. I slipped my jacket on my good arm, and hooked it over my broken arm, giving a small sigh.

"There's no way I'll be able to dress myself" I thought with a smile "Though I think Yugi won't mind helping in that department".

'Yami?' I turned around to see Yugi standing by the door.

'Hey Yugi' I walked over him and placed a kiss on his forehead 'What you doing here?'

'I came to take you home' Yugi giggled.

'I'm a grown man, I can walk myself home'.

'O-Oh yes! I-I didn't mean you couldn't! I-I was just worried and stuff…sorry…'

I chuckled and ruffled his hair 'It's alright, lets go shall we?'

Yugi nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the hospital and down the street. He filled me in with all that I missed and made casual conversation with me as we headed back to the game shop.

* * *

When we reached the game shop, Yugi hurried me to go upstairs, I was so confused but I followed the small teen to the living room. Joey was sat at the table, a cake was in front of him as he took some icing off with his finger and licked it. He looked up and smiled at me.

'Hey Yami, welcome back'.

I looked at the cake which had the words "Welcome home" Written on it 'Is that for me?' I asked.

'Duh. Who else is it for?' Joey chuckled.

'Well…it's great and all…but…' I turned to Yugi with a sheepish smile 'I don't really like cake that much…'

'O-Oh, yes of course. I should've thought of that' Yugi smiled 'That's alright Yami, me and Joey can eat it…I-I'll make you something else you like'.

'Okay-'

Joey then grabbed my face and turned me to face him, then shoving a fork with a piece of cake in my mouth.

'Now, chew' Joey ordered.

'J-Joey…y-you could choke him…' Yugi said quietly.

I managed to swallow the piece of cake and glared at Joey 'What the hell Joey?'

'We put our hearts, blood, sweat into this cake, so you will enjoy it' Joey smirked 'Besides, I thought you'd love the idea of getting force fed'.

'Not by you!'

'I see' Joey let go and got some more cake, then turning to Yugi and handing him the fork 'Yugi will force feed you then'.

'I-I couldn't!' Yugi stuttered 'N-Not if Yami doesn't want to eat it! T-That would be-!'

I rolled my eyes but took the fork off him and ate it, I walked over and sat down by the cake 'Fine, fine, I'll eat it'.

Joey and Yugi sat down next to me, cutting slices out for themselves and me and started eating. Yugi turned to me with a smile.

'How do you like the cake Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm? Oh' I looked down at the half eaten slice 'It's not too bad. Beats hospital food'.

Joey leaned over, then taking a piece of my cake and eating it, I frowned at him.

'Oi, get your own cake' I growled and ate some more.

Joey chuckled and took another slice out, Yugi tipped his head at me 'Yami'.

I turned to him 'Yeah?'

Yugi giggled and brushed his fingers against my cheek 'You had a bit of icing' He replied as he ate the icing.

'Oh. Thanks' I heard Joey groan so I sent him a small glare.

'Are you happy to be back Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' I smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips 'I'm very happy to be back'.

'So you can bunk with him more, right?' Joey chuckled.

I frowned and hit Joey over the head with my good arm, making Joey laugh and even Yugi giggle a little.

* * *

Me: 'Second story to finish, so I'll be able to do a new story! Woohoo!'

Diao: 'I guess the new plan works well then'.

Me: 'Yep. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks to all the people who reviewed and read it. I hope to see you around'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
